Roma Invicta: Sons of Prometheus
by TheEyesOfTheUnseenOne
Summary: When a vessel carrying Protheans in suspended animation lands just across the Tiber in Rome, it leads to a radically different future. Rome never falls, and has foreknowledge of the Reapers. This is the story of the Sons of Prometheus.-Rewrite of Roma Invicta
1. Revelation of the VIII

_**Revelation of the VIII**_

These are the names of the sons and daughters of Mars who came down from the heavens to give the Mandate to the children of Prometheus: Jadaron, Meriole, Constel, Moab, Ruden, Sfigoson, Nilrine, and Vasha.

The Revelation given to us by the VIII, serves to be a reminder to the will of the Gods for the purpose of Mankind. It begins.

 _ **The Beginning**_

There was Mars, Son of Jupiter and Juno, the strongest and most fearsome God beside Jupiter, and who made the Bellator, who sprang forth from his fist. And he spoke to them, and they fought, and he was glad. But for too long they fought alone amongst each other, for each only comprehended that finger which they came. Seeing this the Goddess Minerva intervened at the request of Mars, and in time they grew in understanding of their brethren, but slowly.

As they listened to the voice of Minerva they unified and became not separate fingers, but a fist. Seeing this Mars came to his father Jupiter and asked for his children to have dominion over the stars. Jupiter, seeing the advancement of his sons children granted the request.

And so it came to pass that Mars gathered all his children together and bestowed upon them the title of Bellator, meaning warrior, and revealed to them their dominion and the glory of it's beginning and the splendour of it's end amazed the Bellator.

After building ships to sail through the heavens, the Bellator came across the ruins of another people, frightened by what they saw, some Bellator wanted to turn back, but Mars spoke, "All of this has happened before, and all of it will happen again. Prepare for war my children, for dark days are ahead and you must prepare."

Scavenging the ruins of those before them, the Bellators built their Empire on the foundations of their precursors, and discovered a great Citadel which they made their Capital.

But all was not good for soon the Bellators encountered a race of puppet men, who threatened their entire existance. Remembering that there were multiple children of the Gods the Bellators decided to unite all of the children together under their Empire.

Those that tried to resist were crushed under the might of the Bellator hand, and none ever managed to best the Bellators might, for they were the Sons of Mars. Soon all of these lesser beings saw themselves as Bellaors, and forgot what they were. Many of the Gods were angered that their children were conquered by the superior Bellators, and many ceased to grant the prayers of the Bellator, and soon all the Bellators knew of was war.

 _ **The Cataclysm**_

The Bellators belief that they were the most powerful, even more powerful than the Gods the angered, was shattered with the arrival of the Messorem, the children of darkness, the most advanced beings that the Bellators had ever encountered. They entered the stars through the Citadel, which the Bellators figured out too late was a trap set by the Messorem. Everything that the Bellators weapons were made from was a trap, for the Messorem had destroyed those who came before them, and it was then that the Bellators remembered the words of Mars, "All of this has happened before, and all of it will happen again. Prepare for war my children, for dark days are ahead and you must prepare."

While their domain crumbled over time, the Bellators fought the Messorem from star to star, world to world, and city to city. If necessary, whole worlds were sacrificed and abandoned to the Messorem.

Inexorably, the Messorem conquered, enslaved, or destroyed the Bellators. Growing desperate, some Bellators made repeated offers to the Gods, but they were rejected for their actions against the Gods children, and many of the Gods saw it has just punishment for their arrogance.

In time, the Messorem had killed or enslaved every Bellator in the galaxy, and then receded back into the darkness once more.

 _ **The Children of Prometheus**_

Prometheus and Epimetheus, two titans, were spared imprisonment in Tartarus after the Titanomachy, the War between the Titans and the Olympians, because they had not fought alongside the other Titans. Instead, they were given the task of creating man. Prometheus shaped man out of mud, and Minerva breathed life into his clay figure.

Prometheus assigned Epimetheus with the task of giving the creatures of the earth their various qualities, such as swiftness, cunning, strength, fur, wings. Unfortunately, by the time he got to man, Epimetheus had given all the good qualities out and there were none left for man. So Prometheus decided to make man stand upright just like the gods did and to give them fire.

For this Jupiter was angered, for Prometheus had done this without his permission, and so he commanded his servants, Force and Violence, to seize Prometheus, take him to the mountains, and chain him to a rock with unbreakable, diamond chains. There, he was tormented day and night by a giant eagle tearing at his liver.

Man being seen as Prometheus' creation, were cursed with a deceptive heart and a lying tongue. All evils were bestowed upon Man's nature, and Man was to suffer for all eternity.

Fortunately for Man, a ship the size of a city carrying sleeping Bellators came down from the heavens and landed on the other side of the Tiber. When the ship touched the ground the Bellators awoke to a disheartening sight. Only eight of them had survived the voyage through the stars and the great sleep.

The inhabitants of Rome not knowing who they were, amassed a Legion to inspect the ship after five days. When the legion arrived they waited another two days before the Bellators revealed themselves to the Legion. Frightened they tried to kill the Bellators, but were massacred on the fields outside of Rome.

Using a flying boat the Bellators made their way to the Imperial palace, there the Bellators explained that they were the Sons of Mars, and told the story of their people, the priests confirmed it to be true.

At this the Bellator leader, Jadaron, was declared Emperor of Rome. It was then they revealed that humanity couldescape the evils that had been bestowed on them, by fulfilling their position of having Dominion over the stars, and by destroying the Messorem when they returned because All of this has happened before, and it shall happen again.

Hearing this, the citizens of Rome agreed, and were shown the wonders of the Bellator's wisdom.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, it is a MASSIVE rewrite, but I really could not figure out how to make Roma Invicta move foreward. After letting it sit, I really want to explore the idea of a ship of Cryogenically frozen protheans and what their effects upon a first century Rome could be, and with them training the Humans with their technology. Oh and if you are wondering why I didn't announce this with my other story. I honestly just didn't want to get anyone's hopes up that I would continue it. Don't worry though all chapters are not going to be sacred scrolls, and timelines. Oh, and review, follow, favorite...Whatever YOU are comfortable with!**


	2. Overview of History

_**Ascent to the stars by Imperial Historian Justinian Theodocia**_

 **Overview of History**

 **An indepth look at the VIII**

 **The Sacred Scrolls and the foundations of Faith**

 **The Triumvirate**

 **Expansion to the Stars**

 **The Formation of the Council**

 **Contact**

 **This Ones Religion(A look at the Hanar relationship)**

 **Quarian Sorrow**

 **Sanctuary for the Drell**

 **The Shepherd of the Stars: Autobiography of Tiberius Shepard included with purchase**

 _ **Overview of History**_

The History of Man's ascent to the stars is a story wrapped in myth and supported by fact. Some believe our ascent as the will of the Gods, others see it as an incredible coincidence, and still others believe it is all a conspiracy, but I tell you good reader, all the things you are about to read are facts, and supported by the Empire's top scientists.

We all know the story, the Bellators came and uplifted our species, and bestowed upon us the Mandate. While we cannot confirm scientifically the Gods or the Mandate, we can confirm that these are the words that the VIII Bellators speak through the Sacred Scrolls, but on to the point.

The First Emperor was Jadaron, the leader of the Bellators, who, according to the sacred scrolls, ascended into Godhood upon his death. He ruled the Empire until his ascension at the age of one hundred and sixty three. What he accomplished in his time as ruler is consider to be what laid the foundation for the Empires success.

According to the Sacred Scrolls Jardaron ordered that all children, male or female, born after the Bellators arrival, were to be rounded up and taken to their ship, now known as the Temple of Jardaron, for education and training. _"All the children born of you, oh women of Rome, shall receive the gift of our wisdom, so that you, Man, may be molded in our likeness"-Declarations of Jadaron._ This had a remarkable effect on the class system of Rome at the time. The Bellators saw no difference between slave, plebian, or patrician, and because of this the system was sociologically done away with within a decade.

Technological advancements, were by all accounts miraculous. Rome went from the iron age, to the space age over night. Literally, it is written in the texts that the Temple of Jadaron was able to fly to a nearby celestial body, most likely the planet Mars or Luna, and bring back star ships, one of which serves as the basis for the Capital building of Terra Nova today. _"Behold, I Moab, who have bestowed the wisdom of knowledge upon you shall bring back wonders which will aid in the Mandate, and help you unite your separated brethren here on Terra, just as Minerva spoke her wisdom to us, so we shall speak our wisdom to you. So you shall unite Terra under one banner." - Wisdom of Moab_

Moab had no shortage of wisdom, and those in Rome took to his message of uniting the separated brothers of Terra together, in order to fullfill the Mandate, a task made easier when the first Centurions emerged from the Temple of Jadaron. The Centurions were the children who had been educated by the Bellators, as confirmed in the Sacred Scroll _Foundations._ With the Centurions being educated in the martial ways of the Bellators, and being equipped with Bellator weapons, and retrofitted armor, their first task was subjugating all the barbarians to the North. In five short years they completed this task and although the Romans wanted to see the barbarians killed or enslaved for all the bad blood between them Vasha persuaded the people of Rome to instead to share their culture and to bring the barbarians and their descendents into the Empire. _"Children of Prometheus, were you not ignorant before we bestowed our wisdom upon you? Look not on your brothers in hatred, but in love find common ground and bring these separated brethren into the light of the Empire." - The Mercies of Vasha_

With zeal unmatched the Empire continued to grow and within fifty years it stretched from Hibernia to India. In this time, the first manmade spacecraft took to the stars, and with the Centurions possessing the knowledge of the Bellators the first of them created what can be considered a 'modern' city out of Rome.

Sadly, the VIII Bellators all eventually met their ends, and all radically different. If we are to believe what is written Jadaron ascended to the stars, Meriole passed quietly in her sleep, Constel at the age of one hundred and fifty ventured into the forests to never be seen again, Moab died after travelling with the first colonists to Terra Nova(He is still entombed there), Ruden died from complications with injuries he recieved fighting the Messosum so long ago, Sfigosen peacefully went during his meditations, Nilrine died during a hunt, and Vasha's fate was a mystery, but some say she was looked over by death and became the virtue mercy incarnate.

Now when I say die, you must understand what death means. For the Bellator death does not exist, they dwell in Elysium after this life. The place where all Bellator travel to after death, _"Fear not you Children of Prometheus, for I go to that place where I shall live a blessed and happy life, and indulge in peace. If you find yourself alone, riding in the green fields with the sun on your face, do not be troubled. For you are in Elysium, and you have earned your spot amongst the Heroes of old and the Sons of Mars! What we do in life echoes in eternity." - The Elysian Fields_

Fortunately when the VIII passed their children were there to continue with their legacy, and the wisdom of their parents was bestowed upon them, _"For we will not leave you as orphans, but will give our minds to our children so that they may carry on when we must travel to the next world."- The Burden of Eln_

The children of the VIII are as follows, Eln(Son of Jadaron, and Meriole), Miritola(Daughter of Vasha and Sfigosen), and Vactom(Son of Nilrine and Ruden). These three composed the Triumvirate, and while Eln became Emperor with Miritola as his bride, Vactom took control of the military. They could not have become leaders at a better time either, the Empire was transforming the world into modern masterpiece. Most of the Afro-Eurasian continent was under the control of the Empire, and the colonies of Terra Nova, and Elysium were well underway.

Within the next century the whole of Terra was under the control of the Empire. In this time the Trimvirate passed. Eln and Miritola only had one heir, a daughter named Givos. Givos was alone in the galaxy...the last of the Martian line. Determined, she spent time studying the sacred scrolls and consulting the High priests. She created a set doctrine on the history of her people, she died peacefully at the young age of ninety seven. On her death her writings were admitted into the sacred scrolls. Her writings are known as _The Meditations of Givos._

With the end of the age of Bellators, a power vaccuum became present that needed to be filled, but everyone knew no one Man could fill the role that rightfully belonged to a Bellator, so a council was established, each councilor representing the needs of the people. A Science councilor was elected out of the top scientific officials, the Senior Military official would represent the military, The Oracle(The Head Priest of the faith) would represent the cultural needs of the Empire, and finally the business sector would elect one of their own to represent them.

This continued for three hundred years, with our species preparing for the day when the Messosum would return, and yes we were eventually attacked, but not by those we were preparing to fight, but by a race known as the Batarians looking to enslave our people. In retaliation we occupied two of their systems before the Citadel council intervened on their behalf.

Having just ended a costly war with a race known as the Krogan, rather than fight they opened up diplomatic relations, but upon learning of the Citadel our people refused to open an embassy, and we warned them that the Citadel itself was a trap.

Curious, they asked us why we believed this and we gave them information on the Bellators and our history with them. Most of the races of the Citadel dismissed our Sacred Scrolls and history as superstitious nonsense at first, all except the Hanar. Despite our tombs, video, and photographic evidence of the Bellators, the Citadel Council refused to believe that they were in fact the Protheans, as they are called in Citadel Space.

The Hanar did not take kindly to this, for they worship the what they call the Enkindlers, another name for the Sons of Mars. Apparantly the Bellators had given the Hanar the gift of speech, and the Hanar, in turn worshipped them as Gods.

Upon hearing of our shared beliefs, many Hanar left the Citadel, with the exception of their ambassador. The Temple of Jadaron, and the Tomb of Moab have became popular pilgrimage sites for the Hanar.

For awhile all seemed to be quiet in the Universe, the Citadel Council continued to ignorantly dwell in their cursed Citadel, while Humanity continued to prepare for the return of the Messosum, but this peace was not to last. The Quarians, in their arrogance created life where there was none, and unleashed the puppetmen known as Geth upon the galaxy.

The Citadel Council refused to help the Quarians, so naturally the Quarians pleaded with us to come to their aid. After much diliberation, it was decided that the Empire would go to war on behalf of the Quarians, and destroy their abominations.

After three years of bloody war the Empire marched victoriously through the decimated streets of Rannoch, and although some Geth had escaped to unknown star systems, the Empire knows that if they are to return, we will know doubt be victorious.

The Quarians, not having anyone else to turn to petitioned for membership in the Empire. This was an unusual development, for no Alien world had ever been brought into the Imperial holdings. It took many months, but it was decided that the Quarian government would be desolved, and Imperial reforms would take place.

Soon after the Quarians became part of the Empire, our friends the Hanar petitioned to also come into the fold. It was almost unanimously agreed that the Hanar should become part of the Empire. The Council was not pleased with this development.

Just over a century after the Geth wars, a Hanar ship made contact with the Drell species. The Drell dwelt on a dying world, and our scientists predicted that their species would not survive. Taking pity upon them, we evacuated all eleven billion of the inhabitants of Rakhana. They were spread to all the colonies of the Empire, and integrated themselves almost immediately into imperial society.

Not much has happened since those days, but Humanity stands ready to face the Messosum, for we know our Mandate clear!

 **Would you like to know more?**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello beautiful readers! Favorite, Review, Follow. Whatever YOU feel like. I would love to hear your impressions of how the story is coming along.**


	3. The Faith of Olympus

_**An Indepth Look at the VIII**_

 **Jadaron:** First Emperor of Rome, and leader of the Bellator's who arrived on Earth. He instituted reforms that are now considered the foundations of the Empire. During his reign the Empire conquered all the lands from Hibernia to India, and deeper into African than the Empire had ever been. Rather than die, he ascended to Godhood as a minor deity. His deeds are recorded in _The Declarations of Jadaron_

 **Meriole:** The healer, who later became the wife of Jadaron. She brought forth medical advancements that were so revolutionary, within her lifetime the population of the Empire almost doubled, due to the extended lifespans. She founded the traiteurs and taught those who sought her medical knowledge. She bore Eln, the second Emperor, and died in her sleep. She is entombed in the Temple of Jadaron. Her deeds are recorded in _The Healings._

 **Constel:** Not much is known of Constel. He never wrote any Sacred Scroll himself, but is mentioned many times in the Scrolls, but even then he is shrouded in mystery. Some say he founded the Umbra, a spy organization that hasn't even been confirmed to exist, but the only account we have of him is that he was the last of the original Bellators to pass, and that he ventured into the wilderness never to be seen again. He is mentioned in _The Wisdom of Moab, The Mercies of Vasha, The Meditations of Givos, The Burden of Eln, and The Revelation of the VIII._ Some say he wrote the Sacred Scroll _The Songs of Pluto._ But it is has never been confirmed that these are indeed his writings.

 **Moab:** The scientist, his genius is perhaps one of the most important aspects of Man's ascent to the stars. His innovations in engineering, astronomy, and indeed all the sciences led humanity to go from iron age primitives, to a spacefaring people in a mere century. He is entombed in the Temple of Vulcan on Terra Nova. His teachings are recorded in _The Wisdom of Moab_

 **Ruden:** Probably the most unfortunate of the Sons of Mars, he sustained injuries from the Messosum that never healed. Despite these injuries he was able to take control of the military and personally train the first of the Centurions, his military genius is what enable the Empire to succeed in it's conquest of Terra. Later in life he took Nilrine as his bride, and she bore his son Vactom. Unfortunately he was the first of the Bellator to pass. He is Entombed in the Temple of Jadaron, and his teachings are recorded in the Sacred Scroll _Ruden_

 **Sfigoson:** The calm, he was instrumental in curbing the agression of the centurions and teaching them to think with their heads, and hearts through meditations. But do not be mistaken for he was also a great warrior, who through strategy was able to aid in humanities conquest of Terra. He and Vasha soon started a courtship that lasted many years, but eventually they wed, and had a daughter who they named Miritola. He is entombed in the Temple of Minerva in Greece. His teachings are derived from _Minerva's blessings_

 **Nilrine:** The Amazon, Nilrine was a true Bellator. Not the smartest or the most cunning, but she was dedicated none the less. She proved to Rome the value that women could play in the Military. She, and Ruden later married, and she bore Vactom. She is entombed in the Temple of Jadaron, and she is mentioned in _The Mercies of Vasha, Ruden, and The Revelation of the VIII._

 **Vasha:** The merciful, he called the anger in the Romans and taught us not to enact revenge on those who mistreat us, but to show mercy and forgive. She taught that culture can be just as powerful as any weapon. Because of her actions the separated brethren of Earth were able to united under the banner of the Empire. Mother of Miritola, and husband of Sfigoson, no one knows exactly what happened to Vasha. Some interpret the Sacred Scrolls as her becoming the virtue mercy incarnate, but others suggest she might have disappeared diliberately. Whatever the case her teachings are probably some of the most followed in the Empire, and they are recorded in _The Mercies of Vasha._

 _ **The Foundations of Faith**_

Contrary to what some believe, the Faith of Olympus teaches that Jadaron is the only Bellator to ascend to Godhood and even then he is considered a minor deity. Since the reforms of Givos these are the Major Gods of the Faith.

 **Jupiter:** Jupiter was the son of Ops, the universe mother and Saturn, the prevailing God who ruled over the rest of the Gods. Saturn had usurped his oppressive father Caelus in order to assume the position of supremacy, however he quickly became tyrannical himself, heeding a prophecy claiming that one of his own sons would overthrow him. In order to prevent this from occurring, Saturn devoured all of his children as soon as they were born. Realizing that her next child, Jupiter, would be susceptible to the same treatment, Ops hid him as soon as he was born and offered Saturn a large stone wrapped in swaddling clothes in his place. Saturn swallowed the stone, and was forced to disgorge Jupiter's siblings in the process of ridding it from his digestive system. Jupiter returned from hiding to overthrow Saturn, assuming leadership over the cosmos and forcing Saturn to flee. Some believe he created the Messosum.

Considering his status as the supreme god in the Pantheon, it is not surprising that Jupiter enjoyed numerous romantic episodes and thereby sired many offspring. By Juno he fathered Mars, and Vulcan, by Maia he is the father of Mercury, the god of commerce, by Dione, he fathered Venus, goddess of love, and by Ceres Proserpine, goddess of the spring. Diana bore Jupiter a son and a daughter Apollo, God of stars, and Diana, Goddess of moons, respectively. He is also considered to be the father of Minerva, goddess of wisdom.

 **Juno:** Juno is the goddess of marriage and childbirth. Sister and wife the Jupiter, it is ironic that she represents marriage as her own marriage is plagued by the numerous affairs of her husband. Despite the behaviour of her husband she is faultless in her fidelity as a wife. She bore two sons Mars and Vulcan

 **Mars:** The God of war, and one of the most prominent and worshipped Gods. Creator of the warrior race Bellators, after they fail, he instructs the VIII to bestow upon Humanity the Mandate.

 **Venus:** The Goddess of Love and Beauty. The Husband of Vulcan and the lover of Mars.

 **Minerva:** She is the goddess of wisdom, learning, art crafts and industry. Her symbol is the owl.

 **Neptune:** He is the powerful God of the sea and starships. His symbol is the trident.

 **Ceres:** She was the goddess of the harvest, always depicted carrying a bundle of grain. A favorite among the colonial farmers.

 **Vulcan:** He is the blacksmith of the Gods and a God of the underworld. If he stokes his furness too hard volcanos might erupt and stars might go supernova. He was the god of blacksmiths, engineers, and volcanos.

 **Diana:** She is theGgoddess of hunting and a Goddess of the moons.

 **Baccus:** He is the God of alcohol and partying. Naturally, he is one of the Empire's most popular gods.

 **Mercury:** He is the messenger of the Gods. He was the god of travellers and tradesmen.

 **Vesta:** She is the Goddess of the hearth and home. She is very important to Imperials. In her temple a flame is always kept burning as in the 'hearth of Rome' the flame should never go out.

These are the twelve major Gods of the Faith of Olympus, but there are many minor Gods, but these are the most important to pray to. There are also the house spirits.

In the Faith of Olympus every household has its own personal spirits which protect it. The lares are the spirits of the family's ancestors. Little figurines of these spirits are kept in a small household shrine, called the lararium. The spirits are worshipped by the family on special days. Bits of food or wine may be sacrificed to them.

With the vast size of the Empire, there are of course many new gods from distant civilizations which we have learned about over the centuries. We don't tend to think that only our Gods are the right ones. If we hear of other peoples' Gods we believe that these were real Gods who watch over other parts of the universe and whom we have simply not yet heard about. And so as we learn about these new Gods, new temples are built to these new arrivals in our Pantheon. Consider Athame, she has grown quite a following within the Empire, and the Gods of the Drell have blended in quite nicely into the Pantheon.

 _ **The Sacred Scrolls**_

The Sacred Scrolls are arguably the most important factor in our faith. They are as follows:

 _The Titanomachy:_ It tells of the Creation of the Universe and the war between the Gods and the Titans

 _The Elysian Fields:_ Tells of the dwelling place of all heroes and those who do good in life

 _The Songs of Pluto:_ Tells of Death and what awaits all to all beings, according to their deeds in life

 _Minerva's blessings:_ Minerva's wisdom, and blessings are listed in this scroll

 _The Revelation of the VIII:_ Tells us of the Bellators, and their war with the Messosum

 _The Declarations of Jadaron:_ A listing of Jadaron's declarations to Man

 _The Wisdom of Moab:_ Moab's deeds, and teachings are recorded

 _Ruden:_ How to conduct war is transcribed in this scroll

 _The Mercies of Vasha:_ How to show kindness to the world

 _The Healings:_ The miracles of Meriole

 _The Burden of Eln:_ Eln's struggle to continue his father's legacy

 _The Meditations of Givos:_ Givos' outlook on life as the last of the line of Mars

 **Would you like to know more?**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the Reviews, Follows, and Favs beautiful readers, and please keep them coming. Also I need some help determining Roman tech, and weaponry and such. I am not really good with tech and such and would REALLY appreaciate PM's with your ideas!**


	4. Eln's Burden and Expansion

The deeds of the Triumvirate are recorded in the Sacred Scroll _The Burden of Eln._ It begins.

 _I Eln alone_

 _"And so here I, Eln, son of the God Jadaron have enherited his throne. But who am I to be worthy of such an honor? I am not worthy of it. For I am not Jadaron. I am but Eln._

 _He bestowed his wisdom upon me. I gained his experience, but I am still Eln. Just Eln. Who is Eln? He is no great warrior, or scientist, he is no poet, nor atisan. He is just Eln._

 _Oh, what have I done to be so cursed by the Gods. To succeed the great Jadaron._

 _The line of Mars runs through my veins, the Mandate must be fulfilled, but who am I, Eln, to complete it._

 _I long to disappear into the wilderness like Constel before me._

 _Did my father not realize this? That I, Eln alone cannot bare this burden._

 _I praise Vasha, in all her mercy, for gifting Terra with Miritola. If not for her I would surely have gone mad, when my Father melded his wisdom into my mind._

 _The melding of my father's wisdom is almost impossible to describe. By touching something or someone, a Bellator can recall its experiences._

 _Does this make me like Jadaron. I do not believe so, for how can I, Eln, become as my father?_

 _The answer is that I cannot, for his greatness is unmatched by any Son of Mars."_

 _The Rivers of Red_

 _"When Eln saw the divisions that Man still possessed, he wept, for the Messosum would surely succeed in destroying Man._

 _So Eln unleashed Vactom son of Ruden and Nilrine upon man, in order to close these divisions._

 _Vactom unleashed the great flying ships upon the land of China, many died and the rivers ran red with blood, and Vactom was victorius._

 _Soon after Vactom implemented he strategy of stealing the savage children of the western continents. For Thirty years he abducted every child born on that side of the world and educated them in the ways of the Empire._

 _While he did this he ruthlessly marched his way from the Meditteranean, all the way to the coast of Africa, pacifying every tribe and nation along the way._

 _After the thirty years were over, Vactom released the children that he had taken from the savages, but their parents did not know them, for they were no longer savages, they were now citizens of the Empire._

 _Vactom had conquered the entire land, not by violence, but by erasing their cultures from history._

 _When asked of his deeds Vactom responded, 'I don't enjoy killing, but when done righteously, it's just a chore, like any other."_

 _ **Expansion to the Stars**_

 _Core worlds_

 **Terra:**

 **Population:** 5.3 billion

 **Patron God:** Jupiter or Terra debatable

 **Capitol:** Rome

 **Attractions:** The Temple of Jadaron, Rome, The Oracles, The Vestal Virgins, The Pyramids, The Great Sphinx, Stonehenge, The University of Timbuktu, The Temple of Diana, The restored Colossus of Rhodes, The Temple of Thor, The Great Library of Alexandria, The Temple of Solomon, The Statue of Jupiter in Olympia.

 **Gladitorial teams:** The Fates, Jupiters cocks, and the Laborers

The homeworld and capital of the Empire. It is dawning on a new golden age. The resource wealth of a dozen settled colonies and a hundred industrial outposts flows back to Terra, fueling great works of industry, commerce, and art.

 **Terra Nova:**

 **Population:** 3.5 billion

 **Patron God:** Vulcan

 **Capitol:** Pompeii Nova

 **Attractions:** The Imperial University, Sirens Beach, The glowing rivers, Mount Invicta

 **Gladitorial teams:** The Centaurs, The Sirens

Largely known as the industrial powerhouse of the empire, despite this Terra Nova is well known for its forests, and is considered to be the wealthiest colony in the Empire. The planet itself has no axial tilt, which supports a mild and predictable climate. It is a major hub for both education and industry.

 **Elysium:**

 **Population:** 2.4 billion

 **Patron God:** Mars

 **Capitol:** Hades

 **Attractions:** Centurion Academy, Praetorian University, Elysian fields training complex

 **Gladitorial teams:** Charon's Servants

Named after that most sacred of places all Sons of Prometheus wish to go, the second colony in the Empire. A military colony where all Legionary, Decanus, Centurions, and Praetorions are trained. Its climate can vary wildly, featuring frozen plateaus, and searing deserts, which can make life difficult for its inhabitants, but ideal for military training.

 **Demeter:**

 **Population:** 1.2 billion

 **Patron God:** Ceres

 **Capitol:** Londinium Nova

 **Attractions:** University of Demeter, The Hanging Gardens

 **Gladitorial Teams:** The Minotaurs

Demeter is primarily an agricultural world. It is considered to be the "food basket" of the Empire and is ranked among its poorest members. The planet shares an orbit with the gas giant Hestia, which gives Demeter a mystical quality, in the you can see the Gas giant clearly with the naked eye from the surface.

About all of the planet's landmasses are situated in the temperate zones, featuring open and rolling landscapes offering little variation in altitude. There are few inland waterways, and the shorelines consist mostly of rocky bluffs with only mangrove swamps breaking the monotony near the equator. To top it the planet offers hostile seas with no useful harbors at its coasts.

Demeter has a mild climate and reliable seasons, with plentiful rain, so catch basins and wells are sufficiently filled and fresh water is readily available despite the lack of rivers and lakes.

 **Kahje:**

 **Population:** 9.2 Billion

 **Patron God:** Jadaron

 **Capitol:** None

 **Attractions:** Mount Vassla, various Bellator ruins

 **Gladitorial teams:** None

The newest addition to the core worlds, With 90% of its surface covered by a vast ocean known as the Encompassing, Kahje is permanently enveloped in a blanket of clouds created by the heat from its energetic white star. Beneath that cloud cover, the planet's land area consists solely of small islands. Kahje's atmosphere is perfect for life, while containing some traces of ammonia, it consists primarily of oxygen, hydrogen, and nitrogen, similar to that on Terra.

Kahje is also dotted with Bellator ruins, which has shaped the religion and society of the Hanar. Mount Vassla, an underwater volcano, is at the heart of one of the largest Bellator ruins.

 _Peripheral worlds_

 **Hydra:**

 **Population:** 37,265,981

 **Patron God:** Mercury

 **Capitol:** Olive Branch

 **Attractions:** Threshar Maw fields

 **Gladitorial team:** Threshar maws

A colony on the outskirts of Imperial controlled space. Hydra was in the early stages of colonization when all contact was lost with the pioneer team. A Legion was then sent in to investigate, but found only the intact settlement and no survivors. When the unit camped for the night, they were set upon by thresher maws. Not knowing what they faced, they triumphed and killed dozens of Threshar maws. This act greatly improved the reputation of the Legion in the military, and showed that even regular Imperial soldiers could hold their own in the galaxy.

 **Helios:**

 **Population:** 20,894,251

 **Patron God:** Apollo

 **Capitol:** Discus

 **Attractions:** None

 **Gladitorial team:** The Archers

One of the smallest of the Imperial colonies it is home to Helio's Depot the largest ship recycling spot in the Empire. The colony is often called the 'Junkyard'.

 **Anhur:**

 **Populations:** 206,584,982

 **Patron God:** Minerva

 **Capitol:** Memphis

 **Attractions:** The ruins

 **Gladitorial team:** The Wolves

A garden world with heavy populations of Humans and Batarians, Anhur was home to one of the ugliest rebellions in the history of the Empire. When the Empire first made contact it was with alien life, the Batarians, were not the best people to meet. After their failed attempt at attacking our ships. Three legions managed to conquer two systems without the assistance of the Centurions. After the Citadel council intervened, they petitioned for us to return the occupied systems to the Batarian Hegemony. The Imperial Council refused and instead took them as reparations for the Batarians agression. The Opponents of the motion quickly turned to activism and violence. A civil war erupted as the Batarians fought the Human settlers.

The Legions were called in and stopped the rebellions within six months of their beginning. The Batarians had pirates flood the systems in an attempt to force the Empire to leave them. When this did not happen, the pirates started orbitally bombarding Anhur. The Empire hunted the pirates into Batarian space and captured them. Fifty thousand Batarians pirates were crucified in the span of two years, an example of Imperial justice. To this day piracy is now punishable by crucifixion.

 **Ferula:**

 **Population:** 188,000,027

 **Patron God:** Baccus

 **Capitol:** None

 **Attractions:** None

 **Gladitorial teams:** The Drunkards

A habitable planet known for its arid sulfurous deserts, Asteria is colonized near the poles to avoid the uncomfortable temperatures. While the seas contain primitive animal life, little of it can live on land, leaving the soil to hardy plants that can survive in the extreme heat. Ferula is home to thriving heavy Drell population who enjoy it's arid environment. The primary industry and export is Spice, a psycodellic substance, that is highly desired throughout the Empire for parties and festivals to the God Baccus. Interstingly enough, the heavy Drell population opted to use the God Baccus instead of one of their own traditional Gods as their patron.

 **Bravia:**

 **Population:** 705,348,902

 **Patron God:** The Ancestors

 **Capitol:** New Rannoch

 **Attractions:** The Ancestrial Records

 **Gladitorial teams:** The Bosh'tets

A dextro based world disovered by the Empire, even before the Geth war it was home to millions of Quarians looking to settle into the Imperial fold. During and after the Geth war it's populationed doubled as refugees poured into the planet, fleeing the ruins of the Quarian worlds.

 **Catalus:**

 **Population:** 50,458,254

 **Patron God:** Vesta

 **Capitol:** Petras

 **Attractions:** Bioluminescent jungles

 **Gladitorial teams:** None

This colony would have probably stayed a backwater if it had not been for it's beauty. Home to a species nine foot tall blue primitives, relations with them have proven to be successful, with some even coming to live in amongst the settlers.

 **Acheron**

 **Population:** 907,526,834

 **Patron God:** Fortuna

 **Capitol:** Meadows

 **Attractions:** The orchids of Bacchus, The Temple of Fortuna

 **Gladitorial teams:** Luck's Promise

This idyllic agrarian world Acheron's biosphere is unusually well-suited for importation of Earth-native life. This fertility drew heavy immigration and development by the Imperial council and various corporations.

Today Archeron is a model of sustainable, organized development. The population is housed in space-efficient arcologies that tower over thousands of kilometers of green fields and orchards. It is rumored that Archeron will soon take Demeter's place as a core world.

 **Ferus Primus**

 **Population:** 2.2 Billion

 **Patron God:** Arashu

 **Capitol:** Rakhana

 **Attractions:** bioluminescent fungus

 **Gladitorial teams:** Amonkira's Hunters

Ferus Primus is one of the top producers of pharmaceuticals for the Empire, making its defense a high priority for the Imperial military. A habitable planet with at least 3 moons, Fehl Prime's colony proper is established in an arid, desert-like region, which compliments its Drell majority, but other areas feature extensive native flora that include massive, bio-luminescent, fungus-like growths. The planet is also the site of an intact and functional Bellator interstellar communication device believed to be at least 70,000 years old.

 **Feros:**

 **Population:** 6,212

 **Patron God:** Janus

 **Capitol:** Feros city

 **Attractions:** Bellator ruins

 **Gladitorial teams:** None

Two-thirds of the habitable surface of Feros are covered with the ruins of crumbling Bellator megalopolis. In the millennia since the Prothean extinction, the ruins have been picked over by looters many times.

Feros was considered a poor prospect for colonization, as little open ground remains for agriculture. The only sizable fresh water sources are the poles, which are tapped by the decaying Bellator aqueduct system. The dead cities, while in good condition considering their antiquity, are of uncertain stability. Ground level is congested by a dozen meters of fallen debris, and the air is fouled by dust.

In 2115, the Imperial university announced its intention to place a permanent colony on Feros, to thoroughly explore the ruins. The pioneer settlement was placed on the upper levels of the several intact skyscrapers, using the surviving Prothean aqueducts and rooftop hydroponics gardens to support the population.

 **Trident:**

 **Population:** 134,001,976

 **Patron God:** Neptune

 **Capitol:** None

 **Attractions:** Natural wildlife

 **Gladitorial teams:** Neptune's Waves

A Imperial Hanar dominated world with over 95% of its surface covered by salt water, Trident is home to a dazzling array of life. The oceans are filled with creatures ranging from tiny bivalves to mammoth vertebrates unequaled even by Earth's whales and ichthyosaurs. Small archipelagos create what little land there is, and its valuable real estate is fought over constantly by its human inhabitants.

Underwater extraction operations have recovered a number of valuable minerals from the ocean floor, including iridium, uranium, and dust-form element zero.

 **Deseretia**

 **Population:** 8.1 billion

 **Patron God:** Kalahira

 **Capitol:** Requiem

 **Attractions:** The Drell Cultural Museum

 **Gladitorial teams:** Memories Shadow

The first world that the Drell were evacuated to. The majority continue to stay on the planet. It's largely desert and arid environment is almsot identical to that of Rakhana before the planet was turned into a lifeless husk. The Drell here are concerned with preserving their culture and society, but remain devoted Imperial citizens.

 **Rannoch:**

 **Population:** 2.2 Billion

 **Patron God:** The Ancestors

 **Capitol:** None

 **Attractions:** Geth war ruins

 **Gladitorial teams:** Pluto's disdain

Although its orange sun is only about 90% the mass of Sol and half as luminous, Rannoch is arid by Earth standards because it formed closer to its star and has slightly less ocean coverage. Photosynthetic life is concentrated around rivers and oceans, with large expanses of desert in between. The importance of plant life and shade in ancient quarian culture is evident in the translation of Rannoch's name, "walled garden."

Reconstruction is still ongoing on Rannoch. The geth war nearly wiped the planet off the map. Sadly Rannoch is the only original Quarian world that remains habitable.

 **Belan:**

 **Population:** 698,005,563

 **Patron God:** The Bellators/Enkindlers

 **Capitol:** Whitecap

 **Attractions:** None

 **Gladitorial team:** None

A garden world colonized by the hanar. The colony is home to both hanar and non-hanar races. This planet is orbited by one moon and the orbital platform Shining Sky. Major cities of Belan include New Plentiful and Whitecap.

 **Would you like to know more?**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello beautiful readers. Hope you are enjoying your read, Review, Follow, Favorite...Whatever YOU feel like doing!**


	5. Councils, Pirates, and Crusades

**The Formation of the Council**

When Givos died it left a hole in the Empire that has still never been filled. She was the last of the Bellators, the end of the Martian line, the last Emperor. Fortunately, the Gods did not abandon the Empire, for it was guided by the great General Marcus Antonius Primus. At the time of Givos' death, he did not hesitate to spring into action, for he knew a power struggle could tear the Imperial realm apart. Primus ordered his legions to seize Terra, and hold the Senate captive until they could figure out what was to be done with the Empire.

The General made it known he did not want to become the new Emperor and that is occupation of Terra was to prevent the other Generals from fighting over it, and trying to seize power, but the other Generals were already gearing up to go to war with Primus. The Senate understanding that Primus did not come to claim Imperial power granted him the position of Dictator until such a time that the power crisis could be solved.

It took time, but it was decided that no human was fit to fill the position of a Bellator, so the Senate determined that a council should be formed representing the various positions of the Empire. A scientific councilor, a martial councilor, the Oracle would become the cultural councilor, and the business sector would elect a economic councilor. The Senate would still exist and come up with the laws, and various decisions, but it would all have to pass through the council.

It was almost a decade before the terms of the council were decided upon, and in that time Primus had declared Martial law throughout the Empire. Depending on who you ask this is considered either the greatest act of Primus or the worst. While it brought order to the chaos that the Imperial holdings had fallen into, it also led to the Demeter riots, where two hundred Imperial citizens lost their lives.

While martial law has never been lifted in the Empire since the time of Primus, the military has a special division that acts as a police force in all the Imperial worlds. The Vigilum were established to be the internal security of the Empire, and so far, it has worked for the Empire.

 **Contact**

Although it seems like it was long ago, the Empire is still seen as a newcomer on the Galactic stage by some species. In the eighth century when the Empire first encountered a council species it was not exactly what some would consider peaceful contact. The Batarian Hegemony attacked a liburnian called the _Taurus Ruber_. The Batarians were quickly defeated, and the Imperial forces downloaded star maps by hacking the Batarian ships before promptly destroying them.

The V fleet was called in to teach the aliens a lesson in Imperial justice. Two systems, Anhur(formerly known as Slavston) and Bellum(formerly Glovnie) were taken by the V fleet within three days. Upon hearing of this the Citadel council intervened on the Batarians behalf and all hostilities ceased.

It was then that the Empire was invited to their Citadel for talks, but upon seeing the cursed station the Imperial ambassadors refused to set foot on it. The council intrigued that the descriptions in the Sacred Scrolls resembled the Citadel so much, obliged and talks were held on the Asari homeworld of Thessia.

Not much was accomplished in the talks. The Council refused to acknowledge the legitimacy of our scrolls or the Bellators. Although they were amazed by our plasma and pulse technology, and that we did not solely rely on the Mass Relays for our transportation around the Galaxy. Angered that they belittled the Scrolls and refused to take the threat of the Messosum seriously, we decided to continue to occupy the two systems as a form of reparations for what the Batarians did. The council in no mood for another war(having just completed the Krogan Rebellions) agreed.

The Batarians unfortunately did not agree and withdrew their Embassy from the citadel. The Empire geared up for a full scale war, but unfortunately the Batarians, cowards that they are, only sent pathetic pirate attacks into Imperial space. No Pirate vessel has ever made it past a moon of one of our worlds to this day.

 **This One's Religion**

The only council species that took the Sacred Scrolls for what they were, were the Hanar, a species resembling Terra's jellyfish. The Hanar "stand" slightly taller than a human, although most of their height is in their long tentacles. The invertebrate, water-native hanar cannot support their own weight in normal gravity. When interacting with mainstream galactic society, they rely on contra-gravitic levitation packs that use mass effect fields. Their limbs can grip tightly, but are not strong enough to lift more than a few hundred grams each. Hanar also possess the ability to secrete natural toxins.

The Hanar homeworld, Kahje, has 90% ocean cover and orbits an energetic white star, resulting in a permanent blanket of clouds. Due to the presence of Bellator ruins on Kahje, the hanar have developed a religion centered on the ancient species, calling them the "Enkindlers". Hanar myths often speak of them as an elder race that uplifted and civilized them by teaching them language.

Due to our shared encounters with the Son's of Mars, the Hanar, and our relgious leaders had decades of debating and sharing of various religious texts, and within five hundred years our Relgions became so similar that rather than remain separate, they simply joined together. This had a major effect on the Council who had been running a smear campaign against the Empire at the time. Afraid to offend the Hanar and lose them as a council species, they opted to end their campaign against the Empire.

After the Quarian Sorrow, and the introduction of the Quarians into the Empire, the Hanar decided to follow suit and leave the Citadel council. This act angered the council who promptly renewed their defimation campaign against us.

The Hanar to this day are considered to be one of our best allies in the known galaxy.

 **Quarian Sorrow**

The Quarian Sorrow is an event that is well known in Imperial history. Quarians are generally shorter and of slighter build than humans. Quarians have an endoskeleton, lips, teeth, and two eyes with eyelids and tear ducts; they also have three thick fingers on both hands which include a thumb, an index finger, and a long finger, similar to the middle fingers for humans, as well as three toes on each foot. Quarian facial structure and hair actually makes them the most similar to humans in physical appearance. Their lower legs are bowed backwards significantly, compared to asari or humans. Aside from hands and legs, their general body shape and sexual dimorphism is similar to humans. Male quarians, however, appear to lack a third toe. Their ears or ear analogues differ in a noticeable fashion from those of Humans. Also like Humans, their blood is red.

Hailing from the world of Rannoch, the quarians were always a technologically capable species. They created the geth around the late 1850s CE to be used as labourers and tools of war. The quarians kept their programming as limited as that of any VI, nothing close to an AI, remaining mindful of the Citadel Council's laws against artificial intelligence. But as the quarians gradually modified the geth to do more complex tasks, developing a sophisticated neural network, these changes altered the geth to such an extent that they became sentient. One day, a geth unit began asking its overseer questions about the nature of its existence.

Panicked, the quarian government ordered the immediate termination of all geth in the hopes of preventing a revolution. Many quarians did not want to oppose the geth, but were forced to give up or terminate their geth servants. After the quarian government declared martial law on Rannoch, those who sympathized with the geth were outnumbered, and an indeterminate number of them were either detained or killed. The quarian sympathizers have since been vilified by the Quarian people.

The Quarians severely underestimated the power and sophistication of the geth's neural network. The geth reacted to defend themselves, and the resulting confrontation erupted into a planetwide war. Billions of quarians died before the Empire intervened and drove the Geth back, after being refused aid by the Citadel Council.

Millions of Imperial soldiers died on the battlefields, but the Quarians were saved. Promptly the Quarians withdrew Council and were given Sancturary in the Imperial fold.

 **Batarian Ignavus**

As the war with the Geth was ending, the Batarian Hegemony after over a thousand years finally launched its attack against the Empire. Underestimating our military might, we conquered all of their holdings within seven years of the wars beginning. Not wanting to bring them into the Imperial fold and subsequently give them senatorial power, the Empire instead installed a client state.

Balvan the Pretender was made leader of the Hegemony, and 'allowed' Imperial forces, to patrol, police, and set up fortifications throughout Batarian space, and also put restrictions upon how big their navy could be. Balvan outlawed slavery throughout the Hegemony and the punishment for its practice was crucifixion.

Many rebellions have taken place since the installation of the client state, but all have failed as the Imperial Military is the client states man supporter. In recent years the rebellions have ceased as Imperial culture has usurped the old Batarian culture in many of the major population centers.

Although no Batarian worlds are officially in the Empire, all must pay tribute to the Empire.

 **Terminus Crusade**

When the Hegemony was conquered millions of Batarians fled to the Terminus systems as a refuge, to continue pirate and slaving operations. The Imperial Council in all its wisdom, decided to weed out these dangers, by launching a crusade of the Terminus in the 1920's CE.

It took some time to conquer the Terminus, as there was not a single unified force, but it did eventually happen. Multiple colonies were brought into the Imperial fold, but most as so minor, they are not even considered Periphial colonies, instead they are given the title of Pusillus colonies.

Omega station was possibly the bloodiest battle in the Crusade. Over twenty thousand Imperial soldiers lost their lives taking the station, but it was conquered and turned into the central Military port in the entire Terminus.

The greatest find in the Terminus was perhaps the Vorcha homeworld of Heshtok. Although still considered a Pusillus world, due mostly to politics, the Vorcha have proven to be great subjects of the Empire. Perhaps, an explanation is in order. When Heshtok was ecountered it was described as Tartarus incarnate, but the Imperial scientists saw potential in the creatures.

Abducting one hundred thousand pregnant Vorcha, the Empire proceeded to genetically modify the fetuses inside of the of them. When this first generation of Primus Vorcha were born, their intellect us enhanced and their livespan doubled. Now the Vorcha could comprehend complex ideas, and live as long as a Salarian. These Vorcha were trained for ten years in the ways of the Empire, and were then ordered to conquer their rightful home of Heshtok. They remarkably triumphed over Heshtok, and brutally put down any resistance. Rounding up any and all pregnant Vorcha females, they turned them over to the Imperial scientists to genetically modify them for the second generation of Primus Vorcha.

The Vorcha now have completed adopted the culture and ways of the Empire, from their architecture to their religion, their whole society has been civilized, and they will be great warriors in the fight against the Messosum.

 **Sanctuary For the Drell**

Drell are omnivorous reptile-like humanoids with an average lifespan of 85 galactic standard years. Drell appearance is very similar to asari and humans, but their muscle tissue is slightly denser, giving them a wiry strength. They appear to have five fingers on each hand, albeit the ring and middle fingers are fused. Their skin is apparently infused with a venom mild enough to be served in drinks, and may cause mild hallucinations on "oral contact". They also have two sets of eyelids, akin to the nictitating membrane possessed by certain animals such as reptiles. The inner lid is milky-white and closes from the left and right, while the outer lid is black and closes from top and bottom. Much like humans or asari, drell possess the ability to shed tears.

Sexual dimorphism among drell appears to be roughly analogous to humans. Females have breastlike protrusions, and their head "frills" are more pronounced than males'. The drell possess eidetic memory, an adaptation to a world where they must remember the location of every necessary resource (vegetation, drinkable water and prey migration paths) across vast distances. The memories are so strong that an external stimulus can trigger a powerful memory recall. These recalls are so vivid and detailed that some drell may mistake it for reality.

The Drell ancestors emerged from dry, rocky deserts on the barren world of Rakhana. Centuries ago, the already arid drell homeworld began its swift descent into lifelessness due to disastrous industrial expansion. At the time, the drell lacked interstellar flight capacity, and with their population bursting at eleven billion, they faced certain doom.

It was around the 1980s CE that the Empire made first contact with the Drell race. In the following ten years, the Empire would transport a total of 11 Billion Drell to various worlds throughout the Empire.

The Drell relgion has blended in well to the Faith of Olympus, and most Drell do not find conflict in worshipping both their Gods, and the Gods of the Sacred Scrolls. Their Gods have also become rather popular in many Imperial holdings especially Amonkira.

 **Pusullis Colonies:**

 **Altakiril:**

 **Population:** 150,000

 **Patron God:** The Ancestors

 **Capitol:** None

 **Attractions:** None

 **Gladitorial Teams:** None

A garden world on the outer edge of its star's habitable zone. The planet is largely frozen, yet it features native dextro-amino-acid-based life in its lower latitudes. These species evolved to withstand periodic freezing and compensate for the cold with spectacular population explosions during the long, mild summers.

Hardy Quarians colonized the planet.

 **Bekke:**

 **Population:** 20,000,000

 **Patron God:** Elpis

 **Capitol:** Gindes

 **Attractions:** None

 **Gladitorial teams:** The Pyjaks

A Mining world with seemingly endless amounts of precious metals. Bekke supports the second largest Batarian population of any Imperial controlled world.

 **Chalkhos:**

 **Population:** 50,000

 **Patron God:** Athame

 **Capitol:** Nevlius

 **Attractions:** None

 **Gladitorial teams:** The Commandos

Chalkhos is notable for being one of the few garden worlds in the Milky Way that is also part of a binary planet system: both it and its heavenly twin Selvos are in a stable orbit with one another in addition to orbiting the star Mil. Chalkhos's greenhouse gases lead to a hotter climate than Earth, and the solar eclipses caused by Selvos, while common, are not frequent enough to be a good solar shade.

This did not prevent a colony from springing up, largely Asari and their varying species of mates. It was far from an idyllic settlement, like many Terminus worlds, it was rife with farmers growing psychoactive substances, but aside from the maddening heat and photoperiod, it was quite habitable.

 **Cyrene**

 **Population:** 100,000

 **Patron God:** Selene

 **Capitol:** Luna

 **Attractions:** Idmon, Ingenium university

 **Gladitorial teams:** The Lunatics

A moon colony circling the gas giant Idmon, Cyrene is home to a large Human and Quarian population, who founded the Ingenium University, which is regarded as one of the best Engineering schools in the Empire.

 **Heshtok**

 **Population:** 9.4 Billion

 **Patron God:** Alemonia

 **Capitol:** Primus

 **Attraction:** Old Vorcha cities

 **Gladitorial teams:** The Nova's

The planet is highly volcanically active, leading to periodic releases of toxic gases into the air and water supplies, as well as other extreme situations that gave rise to the vorcha's legendary adaptability. Overcrowding and the extermination of most of their ecology led to a planet covered in weeds and hardy vermin.

The Vorcha did not have a recognized single government before their adoption into the Empire. In recent years colonial progams have relieved some of the pressures of overpopulation, but it is still an ongoing process, but the Vorcha Primus are determined to prove themselves model Imperial subject.

 **Erisas**

 **Population:** 13,000,000

 **Patron God:** Eos

 **Capitol:** Podentius

 **Attractions:** None

 **Gladitorial teams:** Anurans

A garden world in its last stages of habitability. While its soil still supports agriculture, its animal biodiversity has fallen to record lows, and the most successful remaining life forms are toxic blue-green algae and insect-like pest species. A large salarian colony was trying to restore biodiversity to the planet, when the Empire took control. Mineral and fuel mining remains lucrative, however, and Erisas has a thriving spaceport that refuels many ships passing through the Terminus Systems. Erisas also has the distinction of having the largest Salarian population in the Empire at 5,384,902.

 **Ager**

 **Population:** 2.7 Billion

 **Patron God:** Concordia

 **Capitol:** Fields

 **Attractions:** None

 **Gladitorial teams:** The Primus

A largely agricultural world, formerly sporting a majority Batarian population, they now only make up 11% of the population. The Primus Vorcha were given colonial rights to the planet as it was recognized that they could not thrive on the desolate Heshtok, and has recieved over two billion colonists so far.

 **Libertas**

 **Population:** 1,257,965

 **Patron God:** Somnus

 **Capitol:** Freidamantios

 **Attractions:** Duel moons

 **Gladitorial teams:** The Winds

A Human/Quarian colony located in the Terminus Systems. Situated on blocky terrain, its nighttime skyline is dominated by what appears to be two moons: a large one hanging overcast, and another one roughly analogous to Luna in size and brightness.

 **Garvug**

 **Population:** 983,761

 **Patron God:** Gaia

 **Capitol:** None

 **Attractions:** None

 **Gladitorial teams:** None

In 354 CE Garvug was considered a "bargain world" given to the krogan to placate them because no one else wanted to live on such a frozen rock. Technically a life-bearing world, Garvug had a small farm belt around its equator and well-insulated marine life in its seas. By the turn of the century the krogan had completely adapted, breeding hundreds of younglings per family in vast underground bunkers. By the turn of the next century Garvug's narrow strips of coral reef had been destroyed by overfishing and pollutants, and excess krogan took to the stars to find another planet to consume. Garvug was treated as an object lesson by the Citadel Council, the Krogan could not be trusted to check their own numbers. Today Garvug is a frozen wasteland home to Vorcha/Human ecoengineering efforts trying to implement sustainable agri and aqua culture practices. Hoping to make it a world suitable for future Primus Vorcha populations.

 **Supero**

 **Population:** 4,700,025

 **Patron God:** Metis

 **Capitol:** Remus

 **Attractions:** None

 **Gladitorial teams:** The Spartans

An extremely rare example of a habitable world circling a red dwarf star. Originally an independent asari colony named Esan, it was annexed by the Batarian Hegemony in 1913, causing a minor galactic incident. By 1924 the Empire took over the planet and renamed it Supero. The Asari population, grateful to be free of the Batarians, greeted the victorius Imperial forces with parades, and festivals.

a low-density world composed of rock, light metals, and a water-based crust. It is tidally locked to Fathar with a sunward "hot pole" and shadowed "cold pole". Water on the sunward side evaporates quickly, traveling over the islands of the habitable terminator zone in the form of massive fast-moving thunderstorms and finally settling as snow on the frozen dark side. There are fears that the buildup of ice cap mass on the far side may cause axial reorientation over the course of several million years.

 **Antiuminus**

 **Population:** 500,892,003

 **Patron God:** Hecate

 **Capitol:** Evenos

 **Attractions:** None

 **Gladitorial teams:** The Maniacs

A Human colony world on the edge of the frontier, situated not far from Ager. The planet was the site of one of the most apalling sites in the Crusade, a mass suicide. Millions of Batarians took their own lives rather than live under Imperial rule. Thirty two mass graves estimated to contain half a million Batarians each a located all around the planet. Due to the little fighting that took place as a result most of the Batarian architecture remains intact.

 **Nutus**

 **Population:** 350,000,000

 **Patron God:** Vesper

 **Capitol:** None

 **Attractions:** None

 **Gladitorial teams:** Destinos

Nutus is a hydrogen-helium gas giant with high nitrogen content. It had seven moons that were habitable, and roughly the size of Terra. Having so many habitable moons, Nutus is seen as anomoly. Etrat, the most populous moon, was home to a Batarian warlord Rashtek Chass during the Crusade.

 **Parasc**

 **Population:** 3,006,983

 **Patron God:** Somnus

 **Capitol:** Gadvan

 **Attractions:** None

 **Gladitorial teams:** None

A lifeless desert, Parasc was colonized soon after first contact with the vorcha. Several Asari mining corporations, working with a Siari-based charity called Mind and Hand, built settlements on the planet's surface and orbital stations. Adopting vorcha orphans from Heshtok, they raised them to live nonviolent lives and employed them in the mining industry.

During the crusade the Asari population surrendered to the Imperial forces without a single shot fired. Looking into the Asari research on the Vorcha, Imperial scientists were given the inspiration to civilize the Vorcha. Initially the Siari and their charity helped in the project, but upon finding that the Empire kidnapped pregnant Vorcha, and genetically modified their unborn children, they promptly pulled their help and support.

When the Primus Vorcha were proven to be an enormous success in civilizing Vorcha society, and their subsequent adoption of Imperial culture most of the Asari abandoned the planet, but some Siari still remain.

 **Talis Fia**

 **Population:** 3.8 Billion

 **Patron God:** Plenix

 **Capitol:** Usra Dao

 **Attractions:** None

 **Gladitorial teams:** None

A planet capable of supporting life - if that life happens to breathe ammonia. Discovered by asari explorers, the planet was used as a bargaining chip by the Citadel Council, who quickly drafted a colonization agreement with its wealthy client race, the volus. The Council would fund the volus colonization effort in return for massive trade benefits. With uncharacteristic enthusiasm, an enormous volus influx ensued, and the Council reaped the economic benefits for a dozen years before the colonization bubble burst. Today the economic good times of Talis Fia are long gone, and modern volus businesses are cutthroat operations. During the crusade all pirates on the planet were crucified to show the Volus elite what would happen to anyone who supports piracy. Talis Fia sports the largest and only Volus population in the Empire, and is the source of political headache for Turian and Imperial politicians, while the Volus are a client race of the Turians, Talis Fia was never in Citadel space.

 **Thunawanuro**

 **Population:** 3,769,400

 **Patron God:** Vemblumonusaro

 **Capitol:** Nurhemathun

 **Attractions:** None

 **Gladitorial teams:** None

A strange island of peace that was in the pre-crusade Terminus Systems, Thunawanuro is a planet of crushing gravity but abundant life. As its ponderous name indicates, it was colonized by the Elcor, who have several booming industries on the planet. Hydroelectric dams and biofuels from tough woody algae provide much of the planet's energy. Mines export uranium, thorium, and gold taken to space with generous use of mass effect fields. Of course, pirates targeted the elcor's shipping as soon as it left orbit, but when the Imperial legions occupied the planet, it destroyed all pirate fleets within the system.

 **Triginta Petra**

 **Population:** 35,000

 **Patron God:** The Ancestors

 **Capitol:** Ravennos

 **Attractions:** None

 **Gladitorial teams:** None

A low-density planet in comparison to Earth, Triginta Petra is also drier, with wide land masses that are largely desert. Its dextro-chirality native life has yet to make it out of the oceans, primarily producing cyanobacteria which provide a limited amount of oxygen in the atmosphere.

A handful of Quarians colonized the planet and attempted to introduce land plants. Their chief hurdle was the lack of good topsoil, which required imports and sophisticated farming practices to overcome. The farmer's maxim on Triginta Petra is "if you can last five seasons, you officially know what you're doing."

 **Omega**

 **Population:** 5,894,720

 **Patron God:** Victoria

 **Capitol:** Underworld

 **Attractions:** Underworld

 **Gladitorial teams:** Charon's Rowers

Originally an asteroid rich in element zero, Omega was briefly mined by the Protheans, who eventually abandoned it due to its thick, impenetrable crust. Thousands of years later, nature did what even the Protheans could not: a collision with another asteroid broke Omega in half, exposing its trove of element zero for easy mining.

A rush ensued as corporations and private individuals tried to strike it rich on Omega, and thieves and outlaws followed in their wake. As space became tight, construction of processing facilities extended vertically from the asteroid, creating Omega's jellyfish-like silhouette. To prevent future collisions, the station is ringed with enormous mass effect field generators that redirect incoming debris.

Omega was described as "the Terminus Systems' dark, twisted counterpart to the Citadel." It was a huge mining station built from the remains of a massive, irregularly shaped asteroid with twisting streets populated with homes, shops and warehouses. Omega's inhabitants were usually lawless. Territory was controlled by the strongest faction in that area and frequently changed hands, often after brutal violence.

The earliest known ruler of Omega was a turian, he controlled the station until he was killed by a krogan crimelord who ate his heart and wore his skull on his armor. The krogan reigned over Omega undisputed until the Crusade of the 1920's. After the battle for Omega, and the casualty reports for Omega came in, the enraged Imperial soldiers searched the station for the Krogan, and when they found him, they brutally crucified him in the middle of his former capitol Afterlife(Now called Underworld) his skull is still on display from the ceiling.

The headquarters of the Imperial forces, Omega is now a command center. Furthermore, it guards the Omega 4 Relay(Illegal to even fly towards or the Imperial forces will destroy your ship). It also serves as a shipyard, and refueling station.

The Empire has been commended by several influential people in Citadel space for bringing law and order to Omega.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello Beautiful READERS! Hope you enjoy. Notice: I am still looking for ideas technology wise, so leave an idea in a review or PM me.**


	6. Non est ad Astra Mollis e Terris Via

**Non est ad Astra Mollis e Terris Via**

 **44 BCE**

 **Outskirts of Roma**

Decanus Sartorius Orustus looked at the destruction of his legion. Thousands of corpses lay dead on the battle field, and indeed even he himself was wounded by the weapons of the demons who emerged from the mammoth structure that had landed on the eastern bank of the Tiber seven days ago.

Smoke and debris filled the air as Sartorius searched for any other survivors, hoping beyond hope that he could at least find the standard, and bring it back to the Senate if Fortuna were so willing.

Bending down to examine one of his fallen comrades Sartorius saw a sillhouette approach from beyond the veil of smoke before him, at first he thought for sure it was a fellow survivor, but as the being approached nearer, dread filled Sartorius' heart. It was too tall to be a Roman.

Drawing his gladius Sartorius said a short prayer to Mars hoping that the God of War would give him strength to defeat this enemy, or at least allow him entrance into Elysium.

The four eyed creature emerged from the smoke, it's weapon pointed straight at Sartorius, as it spoke in a tongue he could not understand, but Sartorius could decipher one thing, this beast was full of rage, and if Sartorius was not mistaken a hint of fear.

Sartorius wasting no more time, charged his gladius held high. As he closed in on the creature he saw a flash and felt a sharp pain in his leg before he fell to the ground, his gladius falling unceremoniously before him.

"GAHHH!" He yelled as he gripped his leg trying desperately to stop the blood from pouring out of his leg.

As he wallowed on the ground in pain the tall creature approached him kneeling down, his four eyes piercing Sartorius' soul. Even though the iris was different, Sartorius could recognize the pain in a fellow soldiers eyes. Raising it's three fingered hand to the Decanus' face it touched him.

Sartorius was sure he had entered the underworld. Surrounded by blackness he cursed the ferryman for not appearing, but soon, before his eyes his entire life played itself out in front of him. He saw the place of his childhood, the kind warm smile of his mother that was always a comfort, joining the legion, the times he spent in the temple with his devout father, and the twenty years of a soldiers life he lived. Soon though something changed, new ideas, and knowledge spilled into his mind, flooding it with information almost spilling over, he saw countless worlds destroyed by what looked to be giant sea monsters, _Messosum,_ he heard a voice say, and then he saw the race of his advasary, _Bellator,_ he heard the voice again.

Everything started to make sense to Sartorius as the experience continued, he undestood that the Bellator were sons of Mars himself, and that their mandate was to rule over the stars, but they failed when the Messosum emerged from the darkness.

Almost as quickly as the experience started Sartorius' soul fell back into his body, and he was face to face with the Bellator, who he had tried to kill. He remained silent for a moment before whispering, "Forgive me, I did not know..."

The Bellator's four eyes softened, the rage seeming to subside if only for a moment, "You understand now son of Prometheus, we are here to guide your people, and pass to you the mandate for which we failed to uphold. As the first to speak with us, will you accept it."

Remembering the images of the Messosum, Sartorius nodded his head, "For the glory of Mars yes." He said as he pulled a dagger from his belt and sliced the flesh of his hand open. "I offer you a blood oath Bellator, that I and all my descendants after me shall uphold the mantle, and bring glory to the Gods!"

* * *

Sartorius stood with the VIII Bellator as the Senators looked anxiously at them. Sartorius could not blame them. Five thousand men of Roma had just been slaughtered not a mile away from the city.

As Sartorius escorted the Bellator into Roma, albeit with a limp, he had never seen the city so quiet. He almost thought the entire city had committed suicide it was so liveless.

Luckily for them, the senate was already in session when they arrived. Before they entered he heard shouting louder than in any battle he had ever participated in. The senate was in a state of panick, probably trying to flee as they did when Caesar had come back from Gaul. One thing Sartorius noticed before entry was how the Bellators seemed to touch almost everything on the way to the senatorial chambers, he asked about this, but the Bellator Constel just shook his head at him.

Upon entry in the circular room that the senate debated in, the area fell silent, fear gripped the hearts of Roma's politicians. Without missing a beat Jadaron the Bellator that Sartorius had clashed with approached the vacant consul's chair, vacant because Caesar had died only hours ago in the battle outside Roma. "Honorable members of the senate, approach me that I may bless you with the wisdom gifted to my kind by Minerva!"

When all of the senators failed to approached Jadaron nodded to his fellow Bellators. Ruden and Nilrine guarded then doors, as the remaining Bellator forced the members of the senate to line up and approach Jadaron. Sartorius smiled, _their souls shall be blessed by the Gods themselves on this day,_ he thought.

Some senators tried to run, but were quickly forced back into line, and as each of them recieved Jadaron's blessing, the ceased resistance, and bowed before him. "IMPERATOR!" Each cried as they fell to their knees and worshipped the smiling Bellator.

When it was over, the prostrating senate unanimously declared Jadaron Emperor of Roma, and all her holdings. Jadaron was now in control of an Empire than spanned from Gaul to Egypt, and all it cost Roma was five thousand men. While Sartorius mourned for his fallen brother's he understood the ignorance in which they tried to attack the Bellator. Prostrating before Jadaron he spoke, "Hail to you Jadaron Emperor of Rome and all her holdings, what are your orders."

Jadaron was silent as was the rest of the chamber, even his fellow Bellators looked anxious as to his next words, "We begin..." He said quietly.

And so it begins

* * *

 **Info Roma:**

 **Early Roma:** According to legend, Roma was founded by twin brothers named "Romulus" and "Remus," the sons of the God Mars and a king's daughter. The children were abandoned at birth, but they were rescued by a she-wolf who suckled and raised them. Upon reaching maturity the boys founded a new city, then quarreled over who would rule. Romulus won: he killed his brother and became the first King of Roma.

Archaeologists date the first major settlement in the area from the eighth century BC (though there is some evidence suggesting that there were settlements in the area as far back as the 10th century BC). The city was founded by the Latin tribe atop the Palatine Hill, which overlooks a crossing of the Tiber River. The city's strategic location made it a natural trading post between the Etruscan civilization to the north and the Greek settlements to the south. Thus Rome benefitted from technological and cultural advances of both groups. Its location also made it greatly prized by its neighbors, and for two centuries the Latins fought off attacks by the Etruscans and the Sabines, another local tribe.

 **The Republic:** Roman tradition states that the last Roman king was a brutal tyrant. The villainous king, Tarquinius Superbus, was overthrown after his son raped a virtuous noblewoman. Modern historians believe that the truth is far more prosaic. According to one current theory Rome was captured by the Etruscans, who ejected the Roman king, but external events forced them to vacate the city before they could install their own monarch. Finding that they preferred being kingless, the Romans did not recall Tarquinius to power but instead implemented a Republic loosely based upon the Greek model. It is believed that the last Roman king fell at the end of the fifth century BC.

The Roman political system evolved over time, but the early structure was something like this: Roma was ruled by two consuls. The consuls acted as the city's chief magistrates as well as the military commanders. The two consuls possessed equal power. The consuls were elected annually by the "centuriate assembly" - the Roman army. To ensure unity of command in times of great danger a "dictator" could be appointed. The dictator had supreme military command. However, the dictator's term lasted only for six months, at which time power reverted to the consuls and senate.

The second power bloc in Roman government was the Senate. The Senate was composed of approximately 300 men drawn from the leading Roman families. According to theory the Senate was strictly an advisory body, advising both the Consuls and the assemblies (see below), but in fact it held enormous political power, and its "advice" was almost always followed by the assemblies (see below).

Two assemblies met periodically in Roma, and they (theoretically) held all political power. The centuriate assembly met outside the city's borders in the Field of Mars. As stated before this assembly was composed of Roman soldiers; they elected consuls and magistrates and voted on peace and war. The "tribal" assembly met inside the city; it was comprised of all male Roman citizens. This assembly enacted laws and sat as a court for public offenses involving money.

 **Would you like to know more?**

* * *

 **AN: HOLY SHIT! Has it been this long, sorry about the weight guys, but school has been kicking my ass up and down main street, but on the plus side it is chilling out now and I look to update this, and we FINALLY get to some story. This chapter is kind of acting as a prologue, but I am toying with the idea of having some characters be at major events until we catch up to Shepard. Also hit me up with your tech ideas guys, I really need some inspiration for it!**


	7. A Sea of Stars

_"The claims that I am the last of my line, I view them as false! For my people will live on! We will not walk on the planets or sail the stars, but we shall be present in anything you do. You children whom we have taught, you are our legacy. When I am gone, I shall forever be present as long as you sail the stars, and you walk the planets. Do not fret, for Elysium waits for me, and indeed when your time comes I will greet you with open arms, and we shall live forever in peace." - The Meditations of Givos_

 **Imperial Vessel: _Londiniums Tears_**

Naevia Orustus glanced out in the vastness of space. It had been a long time since she had simply just enjoyed the view of the endless sea of stars. She was happy to be chosen for this position, of conducting first contact relations with this Citadel Council, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. The agression represented by a member species of this council was the first time the Empire had encountered barbarians since before the time of the VIII.

Two weeks beforehand, the colony world of Demeter was attacked by a fleet of ships from a species known as, 'Batarians'. No civilians were killed, as the Imperial patrol fleet was able to hold them off, and eventually chase them into their own space, occupying two systems before the Citadel Council established contact.

This seemed odd to Naevia, even though the Batarians acted in hostility first the mere mention of any hostile forces in Imperial space would have led to the mobilization of the entire military, but even as two habitable planets belonging to another species were occupied and put under martial law, the Citadel Council seemed rather apathetic toward their Batarian subjects. She wondered if this same amount of Apathy was extended to other species under the yoke of the council, or if it simply applied to the Batarians.

Getting up she moved toward the mirror on the other side of the room, inspecting her red gown and its golden outlines, she had to admit she was pleased with the work of the seamstresses on Terra Nova.

"How is your Brother?" The course voice of Gaius Albanius asked from the doorway of Naevia's quarters. A man later on in his years, Gaius had been like a surrogate father to the Orustus children after their own had died of a terminal illness when they were young.

Smiling Naevia turned toward him as she fixed her dark black hair, "He contacted me before he and the rest of the occupying force arrived on one of the Batarian worlds, I am sure he is fine."

Gaius nodded, his wrinkled face smiling, "It is good that he gets the experiance, when your father and I were his age, we were slaughtering pirates all over the Imperial systems."

Rolling her eyes Naevia scoffed, "Sure, you are aware that piracy has not been in practice large scale since before the time of Givos?"

"That's just what the Imperial council wants you to think!" He said a he came up behind her inspecting his gold armor. "Are you nervous?" He asked seriously.

Sighing Naevia looked into his eyes, "Yes, i'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"We will be arriving on the Asari world of Thessia within the hour." the voice of the captain blared through the speakers of the ship.

Gaius smirked putting his armored hand on her bare shoulder, "You'll do fine."

* * *

 **Temple of Athame, Thessia**

Councilor Aadita Reya looked up at the statue of her peoples Goddess, it had been centuries since she had entered the temple, but she was always awestruck at the overwhelming feeling of peace she felt whenever she did. The Athame doctrine had been losing favor for well over a thousand years, most Asari had abandoned it for Siari after leaving their homeworld.

Reya was not sure what she believed anymore, the pantheistic Siari and their believe in all being one obviously had appeals, and better reflected Asari society as it was now, but completely abandoning the Goddess that had seen her people form civilization and evantually expand across the stars just left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Regardless this seemed like the perfect place to meet the religiously oriented Humans. After they were invited to the Citadel they refused to enter it upon their arrival, claiming their 'sacred texts' forbid boarding the Citadel unless they were to destroy it. Tensions ran high in the Citadel after this proclomation, the already on edge Batarians petitioned for all out war, but the humans seemed content, for now at least, to allow the Citadel races to inhabit the space station.

Reya had suggested Thessia for obvious reasons, maybe this new species and hers could strike up better trade deals, and alliances. The Turians, and the Salarians were getting a little too close for the Asari governments taste, and although the Turians didn't not have a seat at the council within a few decades that was sure to change.

As she was contimplating this a priestess of Athame approached, "Is there anything else you need councilor?" the young maiden asked.

Smiling Reya shook her head, "No, but you might want to be on stand by to explain some of the religious relics to our guests...it has been awhile since I entered the temple."

"Of course." The priestess said as she almost glided toward the outskirts of the temple, and waited on the new species. It seemed odd to Reya for such a young Asari to devote her life to a dying faith.

"It always amazes me whenever I enter this temple!" Councilor Edern exclaimed as he was helped in by the Turian Primarch Kasius. Edern was always a peculiar being to Reya, unlike most other Salarian councilors she had worked with over the centuries, he was abrasive, and crude. Often making off handed comments just to see her reaction.

"You do realize this is a temple?" Reya asked not impressed with his loud tone.

He coughed for a few moments before replying, "Oh but the expressions you give me are well worth the disrespect."

Reya could detect that his condition had been worsening. At forty one he was a very old Salarian, but he refused to abdicate, and let someone else take his place on the council.

"Just take it easy my friend, we don't want you to hack up a lung before this new species arrives." Kasius joked. He was almost the exact opposite of Edern, always respectful, and professional. They seemed to balance each other out and each one had come into power about the same time.

This is what made Reya nervous, the relationship that these two had cultivated, had brought relations with their two species exceptionally close. A relationship that close could challenge Asari supremecy.

Kasius looked at Reya, and slightly bowed his head, "It is a beautiful temple Reya, a monument your people should be proud of."

"Thank you Primarch." Reya was not sure how she felt about the Turians gaining a seat at the council. Of course the Salarians supported it, but the majority of Matriarchs also did. They had proven themselves in the Rebellions, but to disrupt an order that had worked for almost an entire Asari lifetime just seemed reckless to her.

"It would seem our guests have arrived." The Priestess of Athame exclaimed as an unfimiliar shuttle made its way toward the temple.

* * *

 **Annexed Anhur, Second week of occupation**

Marius Orustus made his way over the rubble that littered the streets of the Captial city of Anhur, which the Centurions had dubbed New Thebes. The locals had been enraged when the legion had changed the name of the planet and capital after the first week of occupation.

With the majority of the military either dead or captured, the Batarian civilian population had risen to the occation, and had been launching guerilla raids on Centurion outposts, and check points. Marius had lost count of how many civilians he had slain with his pulse rifle, but he was sure it was in the dozens.

As he rounded a corner a Batarian brandishing a pistol fired at him, lifting his plasma shield Marius waited until the civilian had run out of bullets, deactivated his shield and fired his rifle multiple times into the aliens chest.

Walking over to the dead being Marius kneeled, gripped the medallion on his neck, and inspected the image, it depicted a spear on one side, and the image of Mars on the other. "Hear me Mars, hear me Mars! I am Marius Orustus, and this slain being is my gift to you!"

Looking down at the dead being Marius closed its four eyes, "I envy you my friend, you died a warrior, and you now walk in the fields of Elysium."

Continuing down the rode, Marius finally made it to the checkpoint a few blocks down from his own.

"Centurion, why do you walk alone?" A legionaire asked, as Marius made his way into their camp. Inspecting the situation, Marius saw that casualties were high, as he saw a dozen men lined on the ground with coins on their eyes.

Shaking his head Marius explained, "There are three centurions at our checkpoint, I understand the one assigned to you has not returned?"

The soldier nodded fear overcoming his face, "That is correct sir, she has been missing for the past day."

Taking off his silver helmet, and inspecting the burned mohawk Marius asked, "What are our orders from command?"

"Get her back..."

* * *

 **Senate Chambers, Roma, Terra**

The senate erupted in arguing as three of the four councilors entered the chambers. Some senators applauding, others booing, and others still too busy fighting eachother with their fists to do either. It had been this way for the past week as the council decide to cease its advance against the Batarians, and negotiate with the Citadel Council.

"ORDER! ORDER!" yelled the Martial Councilor Rufus Scipio. Young for a councilor he had proven himself ready for the position when he successfully beaten a rebellious faction of colonists in Demeter.

"Yes, exactly, where is the order when our own council deals with heretics who fall into Messosum traps!" yelled one senator as his side of the chamber laughed.

"We do not know for a fact that the Citadel is a trap set by the Messosum, we must use a clear head! This is a first contact situation!" yelled another from across the aisle as his half of the chamber applauded.

"Regardless we were attacked, should we not press on! This is a show of weakness by the highest order! Mars will curse us for this!" Another senator yelled.

"I said ORDER!" Scipio yelled. The whole chamber falling silent as his voice reverberated across the chambers.

Coughing the Councilor representing scientific research spoke, Lucius Diao spoke, "Thank you Scipio, I understand some of you are angry, but you must understand that to go into an all out war with this galactic power would be costly, it is no doubt they are more powerful than us at this time, we must expand first, and become stronger. They also contacted us brokering for peace, it is easy to see these are the actions of a reckless member species rather than the actions of the Citadel themselves."

The third councilor of the business sector added, "Their economy is also four times the size of ours, I highly doubt the Bellators and Mars want us to waste our resources fighting a losing battle against them. We must use our heads, or we will never succeed in fulfilling our destiny."

"Filling in for the Oracle I see, and where is he I might ask." The Senator who first spoke asked in a snarky tone.

"You know as well as we all do, Flavius that he is with the ambassador en route to Thessia to speak to these people." Scipio said, annoyed at the presence of the ever critical Flavius.

"So while we debate the issues he drinks wine, and breaks bread with hostile barbarians!" Flavius said as he recieved an applause from his side of the chamber.

Councilor Diao responded, "If you will not consider reason, than you will be silent."

At this Flavius smirked, "TERRA FIRMA! TERRA FIRMA! TERRA FIRMA!" within minutes his side of the chamber erupted in this chant.

"We are done here!" Scipio said as he eyed the smirking Flavius, who waved the council, and their fellow senators off.

* * *

 **Don't kill me for how long this took guys! A lot of stuff has been going on! On the plus side it really gave me an idea for how I want this story to go! It took forever, but it is happening! So...Hooray? Until we get to main mass effect I am going to have a series of short stories. Basically I want to cover first contact politics, the morning war or the Terminus crusade(Not going to do both, seems kinda redundant to me right now, but it might change.) I want to do a little story about a Primus Vorcha at the beginnings of his new species, maybe do something with a Drell after the evacuation of their homeworld(This would be a HEAVILY religiously themed story as the Hanar, Humans, and Drell are extremely religious in this story.) After May updates will be more regular, as I graduate!(Awesome!). Any of you people who recently came from the original and loved it...sorry? Hope you like this one even better.**

 **The Defenestrated Typewriter: We got story now man, I just really needed to get the information out of my head, was driving me NUTS!**

 **Lanilen: In do time...In do time**

 **SalemTheSpeakerOfTruth: Yeah, that is what I was going for, we need more mysticism!**

 **Commander Ray: While I was in the hospital, this was the review that inspired me to reflect on this story, thanks!**

 **Also, all you guys with positive feedback, thanks a ton! And again, throw tech ideas in the reviews or shoot me a PM!**


	8. O tempora O mores!

_"The Messosum came like a plague, and death reigned throughout the great Citadel. All those who inhabited it were enslaved by the Messosum, transformed into unrecognizable beasts. Thousands of the Messosum came through the Citadel, each a monument to the children of the Gods they had harvested. This was the day the war began, this was the day that our end began, this was the day that the arms fell."_

 _=Revelation of the VIII_

* * *

 _ **"O tempora. O mores!"**_

 **Thessia, en route to the Temple of Athame**

Naevia nervously shifted in the seat of the shuttle as it approached a massive temple in the heart of the Asari capitol. She had to admit, she was impressed. The city was at least double the size of Roma, and the architecture provided a sense of peace that was only matched by the temples that littered the Capitol of Terra.

She had read the codex entry on the Asari, and still could not believe the similarities that the two species shared in terms of appearance. It seemed almost unnatural.

She did admire their society though, it represented order, and law. Something that the Imperial society also treasured. She could see a lasting partnership between their species given all the similarities. The only thing that struck her as odd was that only two species in the Citadel were granted councilor status, and while the Empire had no alien citizens she liked to think that they would see nothing wrong with alien senators or even councilors. Worst of all it seemed that it was purely based on the merit of a race, and not on the merit of the individual. This appalled Naevia.

It wasn't that she opposed generalizing species, that was to be expected in some respects, but some of the Citadel species, based on their biology alone could never rise to become council species. The mere thought of this almost made Naevia sick, as it went directly against the teachings of Vasha, and Minerva.

She disgust on her face must have been evident, as she felt Gaius reach across the shuttle and put a hand on her knee. She smiled, his mere presence gave her peace.

Gauis for his part was uncomfortably shifting in his seat. The ceremonial armor he adorned was made more for standing for long periods of time, rather than sitting. He had many things occupying his mind, he worried for Marius. The boy had left for battle without so much as a goodbye. It was understandable, Marius was still upset with him for retiring from the council to tend to his vinyards. _I should have taught that boy more than warfare_ he thought as the shuttle continued its decent. After Marius' father died, Gauis saw fit to make him into the perfect soldier, just as his father had wanted, but unfortunately everything else took a back seat.

That was not to say that Marius was a harsh brute, he was highly educated, and even charming when off the battlefield. The problem was that he developed a bloodlust, he wanted glory, and fame, and most of all he wanted to go to Elysium. Gauis had taken the children to the temples at least three times a week for the entirety of the children's lives.

Naevia developed a personal devotino to Minerva, and adhered highly to the teachings of Vasha. Even going so far as to follow the belief that Vasha transformed into the virtue of Mercy. Marius attached his soul to Mars, and the teachings of Ruden. It became so extreme that Gaius discovered that Marius had participated in the controversial Sanguine Martem. A blood oath to Mars, where one drains pints of their own blood in sacrifice to the God of War.

For an average soldier, this would have been nothing, but for a member of the Orustus lineage, it was the topic of much gossip around the Empire. While the class system had not existed since the VIII had first appeared, the line of Orustus was considered important. Sartorius was the first to be blessed by the Bellators, a legacy that is not to be taken lightly.

Gauis often wondered if he failed the child, but seeing his military prowess he could not help but feel proud.

Before he could continue his thoughts, the Oracle whispered in his ears, "Let your troubles fade child, we have a more important task to adhere to."

Gauis nodded his head and tried desperately to focus on the task at hand.

Within a few minutes, the shuttle landed, and the doors opened, letting the three Imperial delegates see the Temple up close.

"Magnificent!" The Oracle yelled his long white robes, and hood flowing in the wind.

As he said this he heard a giggle approach him, "I am certainly glad you approve." Directly in front of him the elegent form of the young Asari priestess almost levitated toward him, and bowed, "I am Trishna Axegos, Priestess of Athame. Welcome to the temple."

Mimicking her own bow the Oracle exclaimed, "A pleasure priestess, I am Octavianus Mamilius Iavolenus the Pontifex Maximus of the faith of the VIII, but most just simply refer to me as Oracle." He chuckled.

"I was told we would be meeting with the Citadel councilors?" Naevia questioned, concerned that the council might be late to their obligations, an insult by Imperial standards.

Smiling Trishna didn't miss a beat, "They are just inside the temple, if you will follow me." She said motioning with her hand for the humans to follow.

As they approached the temple the Oracle could make out magnificent statues from the distance, they almost rivaled the multitudes that littered the Empire. The statues depicted three beautiful Asari hands clasped behind clasped behind their backs, and heads lifted toward the heavens.

"I take it the largest is Athame? What a beautiful name your Goddess has." The Oracle said, as he continued to stare in awe at the statues.

Trishna had to control the glee she felt, as she heard the Oracle say that. So many Asari had abandoned the doctrine of Athame in favor of the newer Siari religion. It felt nice to have her Goddess respected again, "Thank you, and yes and no, they are all Athame. We can discuss them in more detail after your meating if you wish?" She asked, hoping that she could share the story of the Goddess with someone.

"That would be lovely!" The Oracle smiled, as they continued into the temple.

A large table had been set up for their arrival. Trishna directed them to seat themselves.

"I am afraid we cannot do that just yet." The Oracle said as he continued to stand.

Confused Trishna looked at them, "And why is that?"

"We are a Temple to the Goddess Athame," he exclaimed, "we must recieve her blessing."

Trishna was taken aback as these aliens stood in front of her, holding more reverance for her Goddess than the majority of Asari she had ever met. Composing herself she brought both of her hands together and let her biotics flow, her eyes turning black, "Oh Athame the maiden, let those that adhere explore and experience life in all it's beauty, let them live a life full of wonder, and excitement, let their experiences help them grow."

"Oh Athame, the Matron, let those that adhere live peacefully, and their families be given safety under your protection and love, let their children grow in peace, let the place they plant roots floorish."

"Oh Athame the Matriarch, let those that adhere dispense the wisdom they gain in life, let their words be heeded by the next generation, and let us pass peacefully toward your arms in the next life. For now we embrace life, but soon we shall embrace eternity."

The Priestess Trishna ceased her biotics, and her eyes returned to normal, although a few tears had managed to spill from them.

"Beautiful!" Said the Oracle as he beamed. He motioned for the others to sit before he approached Trishna, "You're a magnificent priestess, let no one tell you otherwise."

Trishna nodded, before leaving to inform the Citadel councilors, and the Primarch that the delegates were ready.

"It is about time, what took them so long?" Asked Reya annoyed that the New arrivals had not immediately asked to see them. _Any other race would be dying to get a private meeting with the council!_

Trishna beamed,"They requested the blessing of Athame."

Laughing the elderly Salarian councilor, Edern, almost yelled, "That explains it, blessing always take so long!"

Trishna felt a jolt of anger run through her, her eyes almost glowing. How could this Salarian disrespect her culture and believes. What right did he have?

Reya sensed this anger and put a hand on her shoulder, "Ignore him, he isn't worth it."

With that Trishna stormed back out into the sanctuary of the temple to calm herself in the presence of the Goddess.

Reya stared daggers at Edern, "I expect you to have more consideration and respect in front of the new arrivals you senile fool."

The Salarian laughed, "Tough words for an Asari."

Kasius shook his head at the display before him. The Salarian Union, and Asari Republics had been the closest of allies for centuries, but ever since the ending of the Krogan Rebellions, the two governments had been in a fued, each one vying for more power.

Kasius couldn't help but wonder if the introduction of the Turians had something to do with that. He and his government were sure that they were going to get a council seat soon, and with that came political power.

The Union and Hierarchy had been close allies since their collaberation on the genophage. The Asari, for their part felt a left out to the cold. The Turians were none the wiser that the fact that the Salarians were using them in an ellaborate chess game with the Asari. The endgame of which was to be galactic supremecy.

The Councilors, and Primarch made their way into the sanctuary, and at the entrance saw the new species sitting at the table that was prepared.

"Great, it looks like we have more Asari." Edern whispered with a laugh.

Kasius couldn't help but chuckle a little. The new species did resemble the Asari in some respects, but he thought they looked a lot more like the Quarians.

Reya sent Edern another glare before she took a seat at the table. No words were spoken for several moments. Putting on a smile Reya decided to speak first, "Greetings, my name is councilor Aadita Reya of the Asari republics."

Edern coughed, "Edern, Councilor of the Salarian Union."

Kasius bowed his head, "Jorthan Kasius, Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy, a pleasure to meet you."

Naevia made a mental note of all their positions before rising from her seat, "I am Naevia Orustus Ambassador of the Empire of the VIII."

Next the Oracle stood, his white robes flowing as wind entered the temple. "I am I am Octavianus Mamilius Iavolenus the Pontifex Maximus of the faith of the VIII, but am mostly referred to as Oracle."

Finally it was Gaius' turn, bringing his fist to his chest before bringing his arm forward with his palm down. "Retired General Gaius Albanius, former Martial Councilor for the Empire of the VIII."

Reya smiled, recieving a blessing from her peoples priestess, and friendly introductions. Things certainly seemed to be going smoother than the last two first contacts. "Now that introductions are over with, would you care for some of our Thessian wine?"

At this Gauis perked up, "Wine? Of course." He said.

Reya laughed before pouring him a glass, tasting it the human had a satisfied look, "Very good, but you will have to try some of my own. I have many vinyards back on Terra."

"I suppose I will, Terra is your homeworld?" Reya asked, hoping to learn more of their history and culture.

Naevia answered pouring herself he own glass, "Yes, Terra is our homeworld, the Capitol of which is Roma."

Reya nodded, but she needed to know more about their history, "I see, how did Roma come to be the capitol of your planet."

At this the Oracle responded in a jolly tone, as he sipped his wine, "It was simply meant to be."

Edern squinted his eyes in true Salarian fashion, curious to the humans statement, "What do you mean meant to be? Destiny?"

"That is one way of putting it, yes." The Oracle simply responded with a grin.

Reya shook her head, "Could you start from the beginning."

"Of course," The Oracle responded before clearing his throat, "long ago before the VIII humanity lived in the dark, we were primitives, fighting over scraps of land and food. Some humans banded together to form civilizations, and even rising to the iron age. Then the VIII appeared in Roma. In a giant space craft they landed on the outskirts of Roma, they taught us many things, and the Empire spread eventually conquering the whole of the Earth before spreading to the stars."

Reya was intrigued by this, _They seem to have seamlessly merged their myths and history_ , "Who were the VIII that you keep mentioning, they must have been important for you to name your religion and Empire after them."

Naevia nodded, "They are the single most important figures in imperial history, followed only by their descendants."

"They were of the race called, Bellator, children of the God Mars. The VII were Jadaron, Meriole, Constel, Moab, Ruden, Sfigoson, Nilrine, and Vasha." Gauis said reciting their names with no difficulty.

"I see..." Edern said, _Scratch that, we have more Hanar_

Kasius shook his head, "Do you have any proof of this?" He questioned, doubting that they had any substantial evidence.

The Oracle laughed, "Of course," he said as he took a square device out of his robes, and proceeded to flick through pictures, "This is the Temple of Jadaron, the headquarters of the faith, and it was also the ship that landed in Roma over a thousand years ago."

Reya had to admit, it was obviously a ship, although it had been added onto, and been decorated to look like a gorgeious temple, its shape, and its architecture almost matched the Citadel. Although on a much smaller scale.

The Oracle continued, "Here we have pictures of the VIII's children, Emperor Eln is seen here inspecting a Centurion legion."

Reya felt a chill run down her spine the being looked very familiar, almost like, _IT CAN'T BE?_ She thought as she saw Trishna looking over toward the table. The same shocked look on her face.

"It can't be!" The priestess exclaimed as she rushed toward the table to get a better look. "They look identical to Janiri, and Lucen!"

"Who?" Asked Kasius, wondering what was going on.

Reya rolled her eyes, "They were Athame's guides, Janiri taught the Asari agriculture, and Lucen taught of the stars." Reya said before catching herself, "At least that is what those who adhere to the Athame doctrine believe."

Trishna beckoned the humans to follow her as she showed them the bust of Lucen, "Do you see, identical!"

The humans bowed before the statue almost immediately.

The Oracle began to pray, "A Bellator, the Asari truly are a blessed species to have been given such as gift as to communicate with them, we are not so different. Praise to Mars, Praise to Jadaron!"

Edern simply chuckled, trying desperately to contain his amusement.

"What do you find amusing?" questioned Gaius as he rose from the ground.

Edern simply raised one of his eyes, "The Asari, blessed? Hardly."

The Oracle looked concerned, "Please explain."

Looking to Reya, and Trishna both of whom had an offended look on their face he continued, "The majority of Asari gave up on the doctrine of Athame almost a Millenia ago, only a handful still practice it."

At this the humans went silent.

"A few of us still hold true to the faith, we continue to worship Athame, and her guides." Trishna exclaimed proudly.

Naevia responded, "Regardless this is a joyous day, we have further stories of the Bellators to add to our faith."

The Oracle nodded smiling, "Yes. Trishna, could you gather some of the highest officials of the Doctrine of Athame meet with us?"

"Of course." Trishna exclaimed, happy that this might bring some attention to the Goddess.

Kasius looked to the humans, "What of the Batarian worlds under your occupation?"

"They shall be kept as reparations for Batarian agression." Naevia said, as the group made their way back toward the table.

Reya nervously looked at the humans, the Citadel could not afford another war, if anything they were tetering on a depression that almost a millennia of nonstop warfare had brought them to, "Very well, I will inform the Batarian Ambassador."

"Now if you will excuse us, this has been a most productive meeting." Gauis said as he bowed and motioned for the others to follow him.

Edern scowled, "But we still need to discuss your induction into Citadel space."

Naevia, looked back and had to hold back laughter at the absurd statement, "That was never an option."

* * *

 **Occupied Anhur, New Thebes**

Marius had spent most of his nights on the second story of the building at the checkpoints performing sentry duty, as a lookout. A job usually reserved for the lowest ranking members of the legion Marius was happy to perform the task.

Having made a blood oath to Mars in the Sanguine Martem, Marius had tied his soul to battle and warfare from then on. To die any other way than on the battlefield would surely mean that he would be sent to Tartarus when he dies. A blood oath to a Mars was not taken lightly by society or by Mars himself.

Marius didn't mind lying awake for all the hours of the night, he didn't sleep much these days anyway. Only when he was exhausted was he willing to risk the nightmares that Hypnos would send him. Ever since the rebellions on Demeter hypnos had cursed Marius with dreams of death and misery.

Slaughtering Imperial citizens, was almost sacreligious to Marius, and he cursed Scipio for giving the order. He had not offered a single one of those civilians to Mars in tribute. No, he instead sent them on toward the afterlife...maybe to Elysium, or Asphodel, or Tartarus, that was not for him to judge.

Scipio was then elevated to the Martial Councilor upon Gauis' retirement.

Marius could not forgive Gauis for that, no matter how hard he tried, he cursed Gauis for allowing that heretic to hold such a high office.

Aiming his rifle down the rode, Marius saw a Batarian child approach their checkpoint. He looked like he had something in his hand, not sparing a second Marius fired a pulse round into the childs throat. Blood flowed down the young ones clothing before it fell to the ground.

Rising from his crouched position in the second story window, Marius jumped out onto the street, and approached the child. It looked young, probably not having even gone through puberty yet. As he continued to stare he knelt down by the childs side, and placed a coin in its mouth, "Mars, this young one died a warrior...grant him the peace of the Elysian fields, were he may be a child in a more peaceful place. He is not a gift to be sent to you, he is a warrior."

As he rose back up he felt his shields flicker as bullets hit his back. Activating his plasma shield he deflected the next barrage, before an older Batarian, tears streaming down his face ran straight towards Marius, a knife in his hand.

Marius grabbed the pistol off his hip and shot the Batarian twice in each knee cap. The man fell to the ground, crying in agony as he crawled toward, what Marius assumed to be his son.

Brandishing his gladius Marius approached, and cut off both of the Batarians hands before he could reach his son. "I have no pity on you!" Marius yelled as he kicked the hands down the rode. The Alien screaming in agony.

Grabbing him by the back Marius flipped him over and brought him to what little of the street was illuminated. Hoping than any and all Batarians out tonight would see. "You sent your own son to fight in your stead. Coward!" He said as he grabbed the beings tongue and sliced it off.

"AHHHLLAALLA!" The Batarian yelled as blood filled his mouth.

Marius laughed, "We are far from done, you spineless bastard!" Marius brought his gladius down four times, each time scooping out one of the Batarians eyeballs.

Kneeling Marius whispered in the suffering Batarians ear, "When you enter Tartarus, tell those who did this to you!"

Standing Marius picked up the young Batarians body, to be burried with fellow warriors, leaving the suffering Batarian in the middle of the rode.

When Marius entered the checkpoint he could still hear his screams, before a single gunshot went off, followed by the sound of feet running as fast as they could away from his checkpoint.

The next morning Marius awoke from another nightmare, he dreamed of the Batarian and the others he had killed finding him in Tartarus, and torturing him. It was a common dream, with only a new character being added.

"Sir, are we going to look for your fellow Centurion today?" Asked a young female recruit.

"Are you volunteering recruit?" Marius questioned, curious to see if any had the spine to take up the challenge.

"N-no sir..." She said quietly as she continued to eat her food around the fire in the middle of the checkpoint.

Marius shook his head, "Then you are being volunteered, back your gear we leave within the hour." With that Marius took his position on the second floor, and continued to look down the road.

It took less than ten minutes for the recruit to find him, "I'm ready." She said.

Marius shook his head, "I said an hour."

The recruit shook her head, "Look if we are going to do this, than by all the Gods, and the VIII let's get it done!"

Nodding his head Marius replied, "That's what I like to hear."

As they left the checkpoint it didn't take long for them to stumble upon the Batarian that Marius had tortured bugs, and pests having picked at his body all night.

The recruit looked nauseous for a moment, "I heard you doing this last night...By the Gods we all did, why?"

Marius looked down at the Batarian for a few moments, his helmet hiding any emotion he might have been expressing. "He deserved worse." and continued on.

* * *

 **Roma, Terra**

Flavius rallied thousands of Romans in the streets, many of them chanting and other holding high the flag of the Empire, its design a red background with a Gold eagle clutching an VIII.

"Citizens of the Empire! Lend me your ears!" He yelled through a microphone that amplified his voice throughout the city. "First the council lets the rebels of Demeter roam free, and now, now they let these Batarian barabarians raid our colonies?!"

"TERRA FIRMA! TERRA FIRMA!" the crowd chanted as they waved their flags.

Flavius smiled, "If we do not deal with this threat today, than when? Our descendents will live with this cowardice! Do you want Mars to punish us?!"

"NO! TERRA FIRMA!" The crowd was a mix with shouts.

Soon shuttles flew overhead, "By order of the Vigilum citizens are ordered to disperse!" They announced.

"This is Scipio's work! He brings weakness to the Empire, and only cares of personal gain!" Flavius yelled.

The crowd erupted as the Vigilum swarmed in from above dropping tear gas onto the protesters.

Scipio seeing it all from the upper deck of his villa, "I never wanted to be councilor." He said as he poured himself another glass of wine. "Mars, you curse me with this position that I have been appointed to!" Yelling he through the empty wine bottle towards the ground below.

After the Demeter rebellions Scipio wanted nothing more than for Pluto to take him. He didn't care if he was cursed to Tartarus, all he wanted was for the voices of the slain to stop.

Hearing the shouts continue as the Vigilum continued their assault, Scipio balled his hands into fists, "I will not let that madman get the best of me!"

Running into his villa, and almost knocking over his servants in the halls, Scipio made it to his bed chambers and activated his holographic interface, "Operation Rapiendo is a go...I repeat Operation Rapiendo is a go!"

Flavius would never call him soft again after this day.

* * *

 **What can I say, I am inspired! This short story is getting really fun to write! I might do a poll on if people want me to write my next short story on the Morning War, or the Batarian Crusade, polling isn't final, but it might help me make a decision on which one I want to write about. Guys I am loving the feedback, it is always great to have your insight! So what do you guys think of my idea for a short story on the Vorcha Primus? I really am excited to start writing that one, mainly because it is a race basically engineered by the Empire, the sociological implications are amazing!**

 **SalemTheSpeakerOfTruth: It's longer man! BTW awesome ideas!**

 **Alexrushing5: Thanks Buddy!**

 **Lanilen: We shall see! We shall see!**

 **goddragonking: Thanks for the positive feedback man, always appreciated**

 **Suna Chunin: Am I? Or am I a ghost...would I even realize if I was dead...Oh GOD! Seriously though I was in the hospital for a WHILE! Out now and I am feeling awesome!**

 **Lone Gundam: I actually was considering that for a little bit, probably will use that for design. I just need specifics like ship stats and stuff. I am more an idea person, less of a technical person.**

 **And to all of my lovely readers stay classy, and remember don't feed the Yaoi Guai...that is all.**

 **Would you like to know more?**

 **(Yes) (No)**


	9. Carpe Noctem

_"When one dies, they shall be escorted to the River Styx by Mors, the God of death. There, they are met by Charon, the ferryman. A coin, an obolus, will have been placed in the mouth of the one who traverses to the underworld, to pay Charon. This payment is not of money, it symbolizes the relationship between relationship between Gods and Men, acknowledging the debt to the gods and their protection and guidance to Man._

 _On the other side of Styx, they will pass Cerberus, the three headed canine guardian belonging to Father Pluto, God of the Underworld. Cerberus will be friendly, only becoming hostil when shades try to flee the Underworld._

 _Then they will go before the three judges, Minos, Rhadamanthos and Aeacus, who will ask them to account for their life. After they make their accounting, they will be given the water of the River Lethe, the river of forgetfulness and one of five Rivers in the Underworld, which makes them forget their past life. Afterward they shall be sent to the Elysian Fields if they've been a warrior or hero; The Plain of Asphodel, if they've been a good citizen, where they will continue to live a good life as a shade; or if they've offended the Gods, to Tartarus, where you'll be punished by the Furies until their debt to society is paid._

 _Sometimes, Pluto or Proserpina, the Queen of the Underworld, will reprieve a candidate and send them back to live once more. He is given water from the River Lethe and sent back across the Styx, along with a gift to bestow to Cerberus._

 _Charon will them ferry you back toward the plain of life where you shall live again."_

 _Songs of Pluto_

* * *

 **Outskirts of New Thebes, Anhur**

Night fell over the skies of Anhur. The fires, and explosions so numerous they almost gave the city of New Thebes a peaceful glow from the distance. Gaius new this was not the case.

It seemed almost unreal to the aged general, Pax Imperium had officially ended to fantastic results. The occupation of two alien systems was swift, with little casualties to the Empire itself. Gauis would be lying if he said he didn't feel a touch of pride as he looked at the smouldering city, his men were bringing glory to Mars on this day.

The first colony that was taken by the Imperials was of little value, a planet almost entirely made up of desert, with only a few settlements scattered near the poles to avoid the extreme temperatures, it was taken in less than three days.

This planet, this Anhur, as the Centurions had named it, was a prime example of a habitable world, although a little brisk in temperature, it would make a for great colonist settlement, and land for the men who served here.

The only issue were the Batarians who would remain. When it was announced throughout the city via pamphlets, and repeating the announcement through all known channels that the custody of Anhur would be permanantly under the Imperial fold, the Empire had given any Batarians who wished to leave the chance.

Very few took this offer, and showed at the ports to be transported to Batarian space. This left the Empire with a very big problem, what to do with an insurgent population. Tensions would remain on this planet for centuries if the Batarian population was not brought to knee, and although Gaius did not necessarily support Scipio's plan for Rapiendo, he had to agree that it might be effective.

The Empire simply could not afford a population of dissident citizens, and if that meant a few had to die for a lasting peace on this world, it simply had to be done. The good of the Empire took precedence over all individual concerns.

After their meeting with the Citadel Council Gauis made it a point to visit the soldiers on the battlefield, hoping to give the younger generals wise council, but he would be lying if he said he didn't have ulterior motives. He hoped to see Marius, it had been years since the Demeter rebellions, and the boy continued to avoid him.

Gaius pondered if the boy was simply still in shell shock, the first battle was always the hardest. Gaius often wondered if he had done something to offend the child, but he just couldn't understand what it was. Deep down Gaius knew what it was, though he seldom liked to dwell on it.

Ever since he had been a young boy Marius was faithful in his sacrifice, and worship of the Gods. Before his father died, the young boy had ambitions to join the priesthood, but after the death of the elder Orustus, something changed in the boy.

Rather than stick to his devotions to all the Gods, Marius formed an obsession, and personal devotion to Mars. His participation in the Sanguine Martem was proof of this.

Gaius wished to just speak to the boy he felt as his surrogate son, but unfortunately, in typical Marius fashion, he had volunteered to go to the front lines, a place Gaius, now a citizen, was not allowed to go anywhere near, dispite his military service.

Gaius despised this rule, but understood that if one citizen was allowed on the front to see a loved one, they would all want the same privilege. Gaius' reunion would have to wait.

He had to admit, he had never been in a battle such as this through his whole career in the military. The Empire had been in Pax Imperium since the whole of Terra was united. He envied the chance to bring such glory to Mars, but was content to see the younger generation rising to the occation, and successfully demonstrating that their people would successfully uphold the mantle presented to them by the VIII.

He often wondered if his own generation would have been able to handle such a stress, he often thought not. After all when the rebellions on Demeter had broken out it was he who gave the order to fire on civilians, an order he regretted to this day.

So many of the young ones he had seen grow up in Roma had changed after that day. Scipio fell into such a hedonist stupor, that Baccus would blush. Scipio still to this day seemed to drown any emotions of the battle down with drink, and song. Gaius couldn't blame him, afterall the burden of blame was placed on Scipio, not Gaius himself.

Marius had refused to speak to him, delving deeper into the Martian cult. Long gone was the charming boy he had helped to raise, and in his place was a cold distant shade, who seemed to arise from the underworld only to seek vengeance upon himself.

Countless others had simply retired, or found solace in the routines that the legion provided, but as the two Centurions sent to Demeter, Scipio,and Marius seemed to be the most scarred from the experience.

"Sir, the men are ready." A Legion commander said as he saluted Gaius.

Returning the Salute, Gaius responded, "Of course, lead the way."

As they made their way through the camp, he saw the ground littered with the dead, and wounded. _How lucky they are to sacrifice so much, and bring glory to the Gods, and the VIII_ he thought, proud of these Imperial soldiers.

If only his own generation had had the oppurtunity, he knew he and the men of his age would never walk the fields of Elysium, but would instead have to settle for the Plains of Asphodel.

Rising to a platform that had been set up for him, he saw hundreds of the men in the makeshift headquarters come forward to hear him speak, "Soldiers, I do not know you. I do not know if you faithfully follow the teachings of the Gods, or if you touch yourself while staring at images of Venus."

The men laughed, Gaius paused to chuckle and continued, "I do not know if you are rich or poor, I do not know if you are blessed or cursed, but I do know one thing! You serve Mars in this place! On this planet, do not be afraid to perish here for you will awaken on green grass, and bask in the sun as you ride through the fields of Elysium! You, soldiers of the Empire, soldiers of Roma, conquer this world, subjugate these people, bring glory to the VIII, bring glory to the Gods, bring glory to the EMPIRE!"

Thunderous applause echoed throughout the night as the troops charged into the City of New Thebes with a zeal unmatched since the conquest of Terra.

Gaius had to wonder, _would these rivers too run red?_

* * *

 **New Thebes, Anhur**

Marius kicked open the doors of the Batarian temple. He didn't know anything of Batarian religion, he just knew it was one of the few places that would not be completely destroyed, destruction of temples being punishable by flogging.

Angering the Gods, any Gods was considered a taboo practice. The Gods of an enemy were to be as respected as even the Empire's own. For if these Gods were shown respect, they would not resist the Empire so, but if mocked, they might give the enemy the power of perserverence.

Walking into the temple he saw intricate spirals decorate the walls, and ceilings. He wondered what these could possibly mean, did the Batarian religion believe that now matter what we were on a fixed destination, spiraling toward a common center. This would explain the cast system that he had learned about from interrogating Batarian prisoners. If you believed that all was pre-ordained, than superiority was natural, and you simply could not fight such a fate.

The Imperial religion shunned this, it was through ones own merit that they attained any in life, the Gods rewarded hard work, and devotion, and scorned slothness. One was not simply given respect because of their birthright or their holdings, but by their own deeds. Working ever to gain the wisdom, and mercy of the Gods.

"We will stay here tonight." He stated bluntly as he started to disassemble his armor. First came his charred centurion helmet, the mohawk almost entirely having been burned off by now. Inspecting the damage Marius was almost tempted to disgard the obviously broken piece of armor.

Next came his pallium, the black and red cloak having also been burned, but could still function as a suitable blanket for the night.

"How did you manage to do that?" Asked the recruit as she started a small fire in a wastebin, the amber flames accentuating her exotic features.

Marius continued to remove his armor, "The first day we arrived my shuttle was hit, we crashed on the outskirts of the city." The occupation of the Batarian systems had been far from easy, they had a patriotism that allowed them to fight on, even after they were hopelessly defeated. A quality Marius had to admit he admired.

He often wondered if his own people would have that drive when the Messosum finally appeared from the darkness. Could they hold true to the mantle, and fight till the last man, even if their fate mirrored that of the Bellators? Only the Gods knew such answers, and he prayed for them every night, but the Gods were tricky in their signs.

Looking for something to keep the flame burning, the recruit approached an altar, and found a long piece of paper. It appeared to be a scroll of somekind, with beautiful artwork, accompanied by the alien language of the Batarians. The recruit shugged, and grabbed it with the intention of burning it.

Before she could make it halfway to the fire Marius grabbed her hand, "What are you doing recruit?" he asked coldly. _Could she be that disrespectful to Gods?_ He questioned himself.

"Trying to keep warm, and my name is Domitia, not recruit." She said trying to wiggle out of his grip, but to no avail. Domitia was tired of answering to this obviously demented brute, she didn't even want to be on this planet, she was only performing her mandatory service.

Marius, who by this point was out of his armor, and only wearing his form fitting underclothes tightened his grip, "Put it back...Now." He said through gritted teeth. He was appalled at this action, only a heretic would go against the Mercies of Vasha, and destroy a religious text, regardless of if it was not even their own.

Domitia for the first time looked directly at the Centurion, and was shocked. He was probably no older than she, but the haunted look in his eyes made him seem like the old old veterans who spent there days in the Temple of Mars.

He had obviously seen battle, and was weary of all the hardship it brought with it. "Why?" She asked as he finally let get go.

Shaking his head, "The last thing we want to do is anger any Gods who already inhabit this world, and plus we are not barbarians, we don't destroy sacred relics." He said, picking up a chair and breaking it apart throwing the peices of wood into the flames. "Forgive me for Gods who inhabit this temple for destroying your property, we must keep warm for tonight, I shall offer you tribute one day to make up for my offense."

Domitia sat on the ground across from the Centurion, pretending to inspect the cuts on her bronze skin, "I honestly don't understand you Centurion." It was true, to Domitia he was an enigma. How could one be so ruthless towards his enemies, yet be so respectful of them. How could one be so pious, yet so ruthless. What had driven this man to become how he was?

Marius shrugged his shoulders, "I am Marius Orustus Centurion of the 7th legion, servant of Mars. There is not much else."

Was this true? He wondered, was he just merily that. A Centurion of the line of Orustus, their had certainly be countless Centurions of the Orustus line, but none had given their life to Mars, none had slaughtered imperial citizens as he, none were destined for Tartarus.

Domitia did a double take, "You're a descendent of Sartorius Orustus?" She couldn't believe it, sitting in front of her was the blood of one of the most famous men to ever serve the Empire.

She had always thought of Sartorius as a regal figure, a great general. Not this ruthless beast that sat in front of her. This only furthered her confusion.

Marius looked at her, green eyes sagging from exhaustion, "Yes. Over a thousand years ago, my ancestor was blessed by Jadaron." He must have heard the story of his ancestor Sartorius a thousand times. How he accompanied the VIII on many conquests until he died. He managed to make himself a central figure to the history of the Empire. Marius was proud of this lineage, but he was burdoned by its weight.

It was not Sartorius' fault, he was only a loyal subject, he could not have possibly imagined the weight it would bear on his decendents. Still Marius sometimes cursed Sartorius for his devotion, if he had been a farmer, a simple soldier...things might have been different for Marius.

"That is a proud heritage, his spirit must watch over you." Domitia said after taking a swig of water from her canteen. Removing her helmet she let her short raven hair breath for the first time that day.

Marius was not so sure of that, it had been a long time since he had made an offering to the spirits of his ancestors, and he was sure that Sartorius would be ashamed of his anctions during the rebellions on Demeter. A man who had given his whole life to uniting the Empire would surely disdain a man who killed Imperial citizens. "Maybe."

"What is that medallion around your neck?" Domitia asked, curious as to its origins, "I saw you praying over dead Batarians earlier, you always make sure to hold it when you do."

Marius look at the medallion, inspecting the spear, and image of Mars, he remembered the day his father had given it to him as a young boy. "It has been in my family since the time of Sartorius. It was gifted to him by Jadaron, who instructed our family to keep it safe for all time."

Domitia's eyes widened at that, a relic from the VIII was simply hanging off the neck of the man next to her. She felt closer to the VIII for the first time in years. She would not lie, she had not been as devoted as she should have been. Focusing more on her own personal problems, than on the Empires. She knew this made her one of the weaker Imperial citizens that the politicians, and priests always raved against, but right now she was given the honor to being closer to the Gods than ever. She was sitting next to the line of Orustus. Was this the Gods granting her a second chance?

They sat in silence for a few hours, Domitia falling asleep as she stared into the orange flames. Marius was left to his thoughts. He looked over to the sleeping form of Domitia, from her smooth skin, and the soft curvature of her body. A woman like her would've made an agreeable wife, she could give him heirs, and the Orustus line would continue strong. Once he had craved this life, a life of the priesthood, a life of devotion to the Gods, and his family.

Marius had to chuckle a little at that, he could never have that life after his oath to Mars, he was to fight until his dying breath. His cousins could carry on the Orustus line, but as far as he was concerned, he wanted his tree to remain barren. He could never be a father to a child, having lost his own father so young.

How could one know what it is to be a father without having had one themselves, Gaius had tried of course, but Marius never could let him replace the father he barely knew. He could not spit on his forebears memory so.

Getting up he moved toward the alter of the temple, "Gods of the Batarians. You do not know me, and I apologize if I have given offense, but hear me now." He commanded looking into the central spiral at the front of the altar. Outlined in gold it had an almost hypnotizing quality, "I do not want to slaughter anymore of the innocent on this planet, soften their hearts, let them submit."

If more bloodshed could be avoided Marius had to pray for it. He was tired of this slaughter, the Batarians would lose no matter how hard they fought, their submission was innevitable. If they gave up now, they could be spared further suffering.

An explosion suddenly rocked the temple, and Marius flew back, his unarmored body hitting a pillar, and most certainly breaking a rib. Getting up, his vision blurred, and ears rang, the dust from the explosion almost blinding him.

Falling a few times before he found his foot he looked over to where Domitia had been lying he saw red liquid seeping out from beneath the rubble. Lowering his head he spoke, "Charon, ferry her to the Elysian fields."

Another citizen dead on his watch, Marius was about to curse Jupiter, when suddenly he heard screaming from under the rubble. Rushing over to where she was, he got as much of the rubble off of her as possible before checking her for injuries. Thankfully her armor had protected most of her body, but she still probably had a collapsed lung, and many broken bones, aswell as a concussion.

Looking to where he had put his armor, all Marius saw was the various broken parts tossed about. Cursing Vulcan, who was supposed to guide the hands of the craftsman who made his armor, Marius lifted Domitia on his backand exited the temple, and proceeded to walk the abandoned streets of New Thebes.

Looking out into the sky he saw Imperial ships bombarding the city. Marius was enraged, the only one who could have sanctioned such an order was Scipio. Imperial soldiers still inhabited the city, soldiers lives were being destroyed...Imperial citizens were being killed. This sacrilege could not continue.

It took time, but Marius eventually made his way toward the outskirts of the city. Trying desperately to avoid the bombs, and the hysteria of the Batarian civilians, and Imperial soldiers.

Finally he saw an Imperial outpost, flying high the banner of the Empire, he felt relief wash over him.

"Halt, this is an Imperial outpost, if you are here to surrender you will have to go to Castra Outpost in the northern sector of the city!"

Marius laughed, and continued his approach, the guards must have thought he was a Batarian in the dark, "Hol-" before he could finish his words, he felt the heat of a pulse round rip through his leg.

Falling to his knees Marius cried out, but did not drop Domitia. "You fools I am a Centur-"

Another round slammed into his chest, ripping through him, and still more came, until he dropped Domitia,and fell to the ground. Desperately grasping his medallion Marius offered his last prayer, "Hear me Mars, Hear me...Mars...I am Marius Orustus...I have done my duty...I offer my blood...as yours."

Blood spilled from his mouth as he looked up to the stars, he wondered which star was Sol, and if he could see Roma one last time.

Desperately he tried to catch his breath, but to no avail. He thought of his sister, and Gaius...relationships he would never be able to mend. He thought of his families villa in Roma, and lastly he thought of the Batarian child he had killed, and hoped that he would find the boy playing in the Elysian Fields.

"Cease fire! Cease fire! We need a medic!" Yelled the one legion recruit who realized that they had fired at a Centurion.

* * *

 **Citadel, Presidium**

Reya was fuming, _how dare those new comers snub us! THE COUNCIL!_ she considered it an insult of the highest order. Never in the almost Millenia of the Citadel council had a species ever elected to forego membership.

It had been a month since they had met with the humans, and the Citadel had been thrown into a chaos not seen since the rebellions had ended.

Edern had been hospitalized a week after the meeting, he was not expected to survive, and the Salarians were desperately trying to decide upon a replacement. Many rival clans, and factions had been waiting for this moment for decades.

Reya secretly revelled in the instability that rocked the Union, the Asari Republics had taken this oppurtunity to strengthen ties with the Turians. The Salarians would know that the Asari were not to be challenged.

The followers of Athame had seen a significant growth ever since it was announced of the similarities between the Faith of VIII and the Athame doctrine. Thousands of Asari had been reintroduced to their ancestrial religion almost overnight, and Reya would be lying if she did not admit that she too was one of them.

She found a peace she thought long since lost. She started to attend services regularly...an act she hadn't participated in since the end of the Rachni wars. It wasn't that she necessarily believed in Athame, but the religious devotion of the Humans seemed to make all of the races examine their beliefs.

The Batarians, if rumors were to be believed, were developing plans to withdraw from the Citadel, and become a rogue state. The galaxy was on edge that they would declare war on the Empire, but Reya doubted this. In her time, she had seen the cowardice displayed by the Hegemony. They would rather let pirates, and slavers do their dirty work.

The Hanar had been overjoyed to find similarities in their beliefs, and those of the Imperials. Millions of Hanar had petitioned the Imperial Council to allow them entrance into Imperial space on pilgramage, hanar religious leaders had been holding meetings with the Oracle on Terra.

This did not surprise Reya in the least. Their shared devotion to what they believed the same people would finally give the Hanar someone to express said beliefs to. The Citadel races, had long dismissed them as evangelistic nutcases, but with humanity making similar claims, some were beginning to reconsider this notion.

Nothing had ever upset the status quo of the Citadel quite like the past month had for Reya. She was almost singlehandedly running the entirety of Citadel space, and she hated it. Everyone always had a problem, and it was up to her people to find the solution.

At this moment she wouldn't mind a third councilor, and preferrably one that didn't die every two decades.

Reya could not comprehend it all, the order had been steady for a thousand years, and with the introduction of one species it turned it all on its head.

Pouring herself a glass of wine that had been gifted to her by the human Gaius she savored its flavor. She had to admit, it was delicious. These humans were an anamoly to her, they didn't seem content to be stayed. They wanted to expand, they wanted to learn more, they wanted to explore.

They would never had agreed to any of the Council's regulations. They were like a wild animal, it would take decades, possibly centuries for them to be tamed. The Citadel, as crippled as it was after all the centuries of war, could not afford to do that hastily, they simply had to wait them out.

Citadel space was also ten times bigger than the Imperials own, Reya was confident they would see the benefits of becoming a Citadel member in time, but until then, she had a case of wine to finish, and two hundred more years to live.

* * *

 **Terra, Roma**

Naevia arrived in Roma, just in time to see thousands of protesters in the streets. Most calling for Scipio's head. "What is happening?" She asked the man piloting her shuttle.

"You have not heard? Scipio ordered a bombardment on the capitol of Anhur without evacuating a legion of men. He will surely be punished for this." The shuttle pilot said as he sailed across the sky to the Orustus villa.

The idea of Scipio being subjected to the rule of the mob greatly disturbed Naevia, they were never particularly close, but they did grow up together.

Arriving at the Villa, greeted her cousin Cyprian and his family. "It is wonderful to see you again cousin!" She said as she hugged the large man bearded man.

"It always is a pleasure to have you home, Navi!" He said as he lifted her off the ground and spun her in every direction. Cyprian had been years older than both Marius and Naevia, and acted as a big brother to the both of them. Having devoted his life to Ceres, he was often overshadowed by the rest of the Orustus line. Being a simple farmer was not considered appropriate from someone with such an important lineage.

"Aunt Navi, Aunt Navi!" Yelled the young Rufus Orustus as he tugged at her gown.

As Cyprian let her down she picked the young boy up, "What is it child? What is so urgent?" She said looking deep into his crystal blue eyes.

"Have you seen Uncle Marius! His picture is all over the Empire!" The boy yelled as if he were telling all of the Gods.

Confused she looked to Cyprian. "Come see." He said as he turned on the vid screen, and sure enough a picture of her brother unarmored, carrying a legion recruit through the bombarded city was front and center on the screen, next to Flavius.

"The Empire is in a dark days!" yelled flavius to the thousands of people in front of the senate chambers.

"Weak, and cowardice councilors believe that by simply destroying innocent lives, that they can make up for their failings. I tell you now they have angered Mars now more than ever, killing imperial soldiers, and enemies who had already surrended. Shame on the Imperial council! Shame!"

Shouts of 'Terra Firma' rang throughout the city, so much so that Naevia could hear them clearly through the walls of the villa.

"I do not call for the repeal of the council, I call for the execution of Scipio! He has butchered enough of our own people! If the council does not give him to us, than we shall take the traitor by force!"

The crowd erupted again in cheers. Thousands chanted for Scipio's death. "And not just any death, let him die in the arena, by the hand of a true Imperial! Citizens I give you Marius Orustus, descendant of Sartorius!"

The crowd went wild, and Naevia felt that she would be sick as she inspected the picture as it closed in on his face. She hadn't seen her brother in person since the rebellions on Demeter. Gone was the vibrant and charming boy of their youth, here there was only a man who knew suffering and death. She had thought the Sanguine Martem a form of rebllion on his part, she now saw the truth. He had no intention of dying another other way than in battle.

"Marius, is a brave and loyal servant to the Empire, and his devotion to Mars is unmatched. A proud supporter of Terra Firma, he would cheer this day!"

The shouts could be heard clearly in the villa by Naevia now. All over Roma thousands of citizens cheered for the death of a councilor. Naevia didn't know what to think, she hadn't known of her brother's support of Terra Firma, but if it were true, she had to admit she was disappointed.

"Sadly, Marius fell victim to Scipio's sad excuse to military leadership. Gunned down by fellow Imperials, while saving the life of a recruit, Orustus is a hero of the highest regard, in keeping with his lineage! When he is ready, I petition that he fight Scipio in the arena!"

The crowd went mad, everyone cheering at the spectacle. Their hadn't been a high profile gladatorial fight like this since the days of the VIII. Thousands cheered the Orustus name through the streets of Roma.

Naevia left the room in a daze, the Marius she knew would never indulge in the bloodsport of the Arena. Sure he was a fan of the games, but they had long since done away with the actual killing in the arena's it was more a tactical combat simulation now. Although she hadn't actually talked to Marius in years, he informed her of his stations, but that was about as close as they had been since the Demeter rebellion.

She had to speak with her brother soon. She had to save his soul.

* * *

 _Pax Imperium_

 _After the time that the whole of Terra was brought under the rule of the Empire, and lasted until the first contact with Citadel Space. This time in history is remembered as a time of great peace, and minimal expansion by the Empire. Inward concerns were addressed, and conflict rarely broke out. Social institutions and scientific, aswell as humanitarian concerns were the norm of legislation passed by the senate._

 _This period threatened to end in Civil war with the death of Givos, but was thwarted, and peace maintained throughout imperial space. Farming was the main concern for the most part. The Imperial population started to explode, it was not unnatural for families to have upwards of nine children, and colonies simply did not have the infrastructure to meet demand on such a massive scale._

 _It was at this time the Imperial Military proved that they not only were fighters of outward threats, but also inward. Many generals and their legions sent thousands of men to tend to the fields, and help the colonial farmers meet demand. It was because of these actions that famine was avoided, and the infrastructure was able to be eased into the colonies._

 _Pax Imperium is a time that all Imperials look back to fondly, but all understand that preparation for the Messosum must take precedence over blissfully ignorant peace. It is the hope of all Imperial citizens that after the Messosum are defeated, the Empire will return to Pax Imperium._

* * *

 **How are you my beautiful readers? I hope you continue to Enjoy the story, this short story is a lot of fun to write, and it is really more of a set up for the other stories, really just more of an overview of council interactions. Still it is great fun to write the characters. I am still undecided on if I want a story of the Terminus crusade or Morning war/Quarian Sorrow, but I shall decide one day. The Short stories are going to be really gateways to explore the world that I am creating, getting a feel of it, before I jump into the Mass Effect storyline. Anyway as always beautiful readers, your feedback is appreciated, and your love is always welcome...or your hate, I kinda like it rough sometimes if we are being completely honest.**


	10. VOX NIHILI

_"Oh you Sons of Prometheus, has this world hardened your hearts so? Truly I say to you, love one another, be kind, gentle, and patient with all those who disagree with you._

 _You were but slaves to the carnal pleasures of life before we, the Bellators, gifted you with the Mantle, with a purpose beyond your own selfish desires._

 _Why then, oh children, do you rebel against mercy? You were chosen by us to enlighten your brethren, do not simply destroy them."_

 _-The Mercies of Vasha_

* * *

 **Temple of Jadaron, Rome**

Zapavy could not believe what he was witnessing, in his whole life he never expected to walk through such a well preserved Enkindler artifact. The walls were decorated in frescos depicting the great Enkindler Emperors, and the ceilings showed depicted the Enkindlers creation by the Imperial God Mars. To Zapavy it was all a little overwhelming, he and three other Hanar priests were allowed to visit the Temple of Jadaron in the Imperial capital itself, the council hadn't even been invited into Imperial space yet.

While few Hanar would ever admit it publicly this was a great moment of pride for their people. Although such thoughts were considered taboo it was unavoidable, the 'Jellies' as they were often referred to were invited to galactic powers homeworld before even the Asari!

While walking the halls Zapavy noticed many humans with long fur protruding from their face and robes of varying shades, and colors either prostrating or talking with Imperial citizens of the Gods, and the 'Bellators'. Zapavy had to admit, he liked these people, while the council races seemed more occupied with political maneuvering, the Humans seemed to have a devotion to their Gods, that rivalled even the Hanar.

Looking to his left two suits of armor cought his attention. One was obviously not human, and was deseigned with gold, and many jewels having obviously been applied on after the armor had been made, as if the armor was originally rather bland. The other was a deep shade of purple with artistic etchings of the Gods covering it. Seeing a button next to the exhibit Zapavy pressed it with one of his long tendrils.

A thundering voice came from the speakers, "The Armor of Jadaron, and his companion Sartorius is one of the most prized posessions of the Temple. The damage Jadaron's armor had taken before being repaired by the Romans was due to the war with the Messosum."

At realizing that the armor belonged to an Enkindler Zapavy, and the other two Hanar bowed deeply before it.

"It is always good to have the faithful visit our Temple." a deep calming voice said from behind them.

Turning around Zapavy saw a richly decorated, broad human. Purples, and reds seemed to almost jump from him, and wrap themselves around you in a hug with just a look from him, and his bearded smile was contagious. "This one is merily appreciating the wonders of the Enkindlers." Zapavy said as he slightly bowed to the obviously senior official.

"I am Octavianus Mamilius Iavolenus the Pontifex Maximus of the faith of the VIII, but most just simply refer to me as Oracle. i do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting." He said also bowing toward the Hanar.

Zapavy glowed a little brighter at having his bow returned, very few of the citadel races ever did so, "This one is referred to as Zapavy, head priest of our faith, it is wonderful to see someone who also holds true to the Enkindlers teachings."

The older human motioned for the Hanar to follow him through the Temple, and as they did so they were shocked to see a mural that depicted what looked like primitive Hanar with the 'Bellators'. "We have much to discuss." He said.

* * *

 **Presidium, Citadel**

Outside of her window Reya could see hundreds of Batarians rioting throughout the presidium, and probably thousands across the wards. Even the Batarian C-sec officers were participating in it, which only made controlling the situation harder.

The Batarian Embassy had been closed less than a week, and the riots still continued, the Batarians were indeed withdrawing from Citadel Space, but not quickly or quietly, they wanted to make a statement. It would've been almost comical if it were not so serious, they even had to call in the Turian Military to calm the situation, and forcibly expel the Batarian populations.

The only thing that made her calm was the fact that she would be in the Human capital of Rome in a few days to tour the ancient city, and to discuss more diplomatic matters. The fact that the Hanar religious leaders had been invited before the Council did make her uneasy, what was the Empire up to? They obviously could not take on the combined might of the Council species, even with the Batarians gone, so why did they continue to insult the Citadel?

The Humans were an Enigma to Reya, and she supposed that once she visited their capital she would learn better their customs, and ways. But until then, she would continue to sip her Terran wine, and watch the chaos from her window.

* * *

 **Horizons Edge, Former-Imperial Navy Vessel**

Scipio ran, he ran so far and so fast, he was able to escape Imperial space before anyone even noticed his villa was empty, all his possessions being packed into his ship. It had almost been two months since the order for his execution was approved by a majority of the senate, ultimately stopping any chance for the council to veto the motion. He had left in such a hurry that he had even left his wife in Rome, with no idea as to where he was headed.

He supposed he should have expected the action. After Rapiendo had been declared, thousands of Batarians had died, leading to a political crisis with the Citadel council, but he did not care about what the alien governments thoughts on his actions were, he cared that he was so foolish as to not order a retreat from the city. He was responsible for more Imperial deaths now than he had been on the colony of Demeter. He was truly cursed in the eyes of the Gods.

Flavius had turned the senate against him, worse yet he had turned what little of the Empire that could stand him against him. The only people who remained loyal were surprisingly two hundred legion veterans of Demeter.

While he was appreciative of their support his mind would wonder as to why they had decided to join him in exile, and the only conclusion he could come up with was acceptance. Acceptance for their actions...for their slaughter of Imperial citizens. They saw their sin as one so unforgivable that they felt they could no longer live within Imperial society. They were all destined to spend an eternity in Tartarus, and they were prepared to defend another Son of Dis from an Imperial crucifix.

He so did despise the name that the majority of his men had dubbed themselves. Dis, an older name for Pluto implied they held a personal devotion to the God. To Scipio this was an extremely taboo subject, he could not bring himself to worship said God. No one he had ever known developed a personal worship to Pluto until his men had started an almost cult like devotion to the God of the Underworld.

It seemed innocent enough when they started to make offerings to Pluto, but when they started to build makeshift shrines in the halls of his ship, he had become worried. Would he also become so desperate as to worship such a taboo figure in the faith? He wasn't sure, but it did seem as though the other Gods had abandoned him. Why not devote himself to Dis?

He and his men had sailed the stars of the Terminus these long months, it was the only safe place for the rogue sect. The Citadel would most certainly turn them in, the rapiendo order was given by Scipio, he would be treated as a war criminal if he was captured by any ship answering to the Citadel and the Imperials would have their heads, no one was to ever escape the justice of the Empire, not even for a moment. The fact that Scipio still lived now was an insult to the Gods, and the Empire.

No their destination was a station they had only heard rumors of, Omega. Many terminus merchants, and pirates they had defeated in battle mentioned the station as a refuge for all outcasts, free from the laws of any nation. As tribute to the Chieftan of the station Scipio, and his men had enslaved many pirates, and mercenaries that they had encountered, he would offer them as tribute in order to gurantee his men sanctuary.

Scipio had to smile at that, he would be free to start over, his men would be free to start over. They could actually live their lives, and perhaps find peace, away from the Empire that longed to slaughter them.

They would go to Omega, they would find solace, they would survive.

* * *

 **The Spirit of Meriole Hospital, Terra Nova**

Domitia stared into the tank that held the man who had saved her life. How she had misjudged him, he could have simply left her for dead, but he instead chose to carry her through the streets of New Thebes, armorless, and unarmed, he managed to make it to an outpost for her to seek the medical attention she needed.

He was not a mindless brute, there was something more to him that she could see now, he was a man of honor, a man who was devoted to the Gods, and to the Empire wholeheartedly.

She had to admit, he reminded her of the heroes of legend, slaying their enemies for the greater good, and always succeeding in their quest by the end.

Was that how she thought of him now? As a legend, a modern myth, a hero, she did not know this answer. All she knew was that she owed this man her life, and she would forever be in his debt.

After the pictures of him saving her circulated the Empire she had been in countless interviews, and press conferences. Everyone wanted to know what had happened on Anhur, and the gossip columns were saturated with speculative romantic intanglements in the heat of battle. It made for good reading, but the notion that anything happened between them always made Domitia laugh.

Some in her position would have relished in the spectacle and the extravagance that her new status as a hero of Anhur held. In truth all Domitia wanted was to return to her family farm on Demeter and live out the rest of her days in relative peace, and hopefully the Empire would forget about the things that had happened on Anhur.

She doubted this would ever happen though. She knew Anhur would remain a symbol, a symbol of many things, to the Empire it would symbolize the military abilities necessary to eventually defeat the messosum, to the Citadel, it would send a message to its member species that they were nothing but a strategy used by the more powerful Council races. To the Council races it would symbolize the failure to induct the Empire into the ever open arms of the Citadel, and finally to the Batarian Hegemony, it would serve as a rallying cry, and justification of their hatred for the Empire, as well as the Council that had abandoned them.

It would take another month or two for Marius to fully heal, and Domitia would be by his side when he finally awoke, she owed him that much at least.

* * *

 **Omega**

Sanith Far'red could not believe his eyes, as he saw almost two hundred fully armed humans marched through the cramped halls, and corridors of Omega. They seemed to search the station for days.

Sanith had been nervous about this, were they looking for Batarians who had fled Anhur? Were they trying to silence those who spoke ill of their Empire? Sanith had said nothing, there had been nothing to say.

His brother was dead, tortured by one of the Imperial brutes. His eyes being ripped out while he was still alive! His brothers soul would never find Sumset, and he would never find peace. It would be stuck in this plain of existance, not even knowing it was dead, just going through life, a wondering spirit.

The thought almost brought tears to Sanith's four eyes, but he could not let the Humans see, he was too proud.

Turning around, not being able to bring himself to look toward the humans anymore, he ran right into a Krogan's chest. The giant beast didn't so much as even look at him, "Korbal Jerack has decreed that the humans are allowed to stay."

And with that the lumbering beast went on to inform more people around him of the development.

Sanith couldn't believe it, why would Jerack allow the Humans to stay on Omega? What would he have to gain by having an army of fanatical warriors wander about the station. The young Krogan warlord had seized power only fifty years after the rebellions, and in that time thousands of Krogan had flocked to the station almost entirely deposing of the previous populace.

The majority of the Citadel species had abandoned the station for fear that the Krogan population would seek vengeance. Only the Asari population had opted to stay, having had no part in the production or distribution of the genophage.

The Batarians while always having a foothold on the station had only recently become so numerous. After the fall of Beshbalik, or Anhur as the Humans had renamed it, those Batarians that had fled the colony were not welcomed back into Batarian space.

The Hegemony looked upon them as cowards who had freely given Beshbalik to the Empire. They had not seen the horrors that the Humans could inflict on a world, they had not been there to see their loved ones tortured in the middle of the street, to see the children slaughtered. Never the less, they were exiled, forced to emigrate to the Terminus, where the majority found their way to Omega, hoping that they would escape the Hegemony, as well as the Empire.

The Humans had found them though, somehow, someway they had managed to make their way onto Omega. He would not stand for this, he would not allow his new home to fall as Beshbalik had. Jerack be damned, he would not stand for this.

* * *

 **Senate Chambers, Rome, Terra**

To Gauis, it felt odd to once again be seated with his fellow councilors, it wasn't that he didn't want to serve the Empire, it was simply that he was taking the place of a soldier he had once honored for his bravery, and service to the Empire.

Now it seemed those days were far gone, Scipio was a fugitive, and was rumored to have sworn allegiance to the Omega station in order to give he, and his men a new home.

Gaius could not blame him, the ever plotting senate had signed into the law, the orders for his execution. A councilor, being executed, what was becoming of the Empire? Pax Imperium had truly ended, and in its place Pugnantes Imperium would reign.

Flavius was addressing the Senate, and Gaius had only been half listening when he heard something that shocked him to his core, "I move that Marius Orustus, after his recovery, be premoted to Praetorian!"

Gaius applauded this, finally Flavius was talking sense, and it seemed he might actually move past his near obsession with Scipio.

Clearing his throat Flavius continued, "In addition his first order, is to find the traitor Scipio, and bring to him Imperial justice!"

The Senate cheered, and his fellow councilors stomped their feet in approval. Gaius on the other hand sat still, shocked by this development. Marius could not kill Scipio, the two had trained together, fought together, grown together! The idea of one killing the other seemed taboo to Gaius for he saw them as nothing less than brothers.

* * *

 **Omega, Afterlife**

Scipio took a seat at Afterlife, the bar which served as the de facto Capital of the Omega station, and looked to the Krogan Chieftan in front of him. He was a younger Krogan, but he was undoubtedly experienced in the art of war.

Going to his knees Scipio left whatever pride he had fall away as he looked at the Krogan. "Your lordship, if it please you I offer two hundred slaves as tribute, and payment for me and my men to secure sanctuary on your station."

The Krogan seemed to mull over the offer for a few moments before smiling, "And?"

Scipio sighed, remembering what he had been told to say by the Asari slave that had met with him beforehand, "I swear mine and my mens undying loyalty to you and your station my lordship."

The Krogan gave a deep throaty laugh, "And which one of your numerous Gods do you swear this by Human?"

Scipio was surprised at this question, he had not expected to pledge loyalty one a God toward this Krogan, to do so almost seemed blasphemous,"Why do you ask this?"

With a backhanded slap that sent Scipio to the ground, his ears ringing, and mouth bleeding the Krogan lifted him up, "Answer Human!" It yelled.

Scipio spit his blood in the Krogans face, "Dis!"

With that the Krogan laughed.

* * *

 **AN: Hello everybody, sorry it took a bit, but the new chapter is up, this short story is actually really fun to write, as the religious, and cultural practices of a lot of species are not mentioned in Mass Effect so it really gives the oppurtunity to flesh that out.**

 **Still if you have Tech ideas I would love to hear them, insight is always welcome!**

 **As always beautiful readers, hope you enjoy, and favorite, follow, review do whatever makes you happy!**


	11. UPDATE! No this isn't abandoned!

**NOTICE: Sorry this is an update. I am still amazed I get reviews for this after seemingly abandoning the story. FEAR NOT! I am returning, & I can promise there will be a full chapter update this week Marius & Scipio will face off. We still have a lot of vignettes to cover before we get to Shepard! We have the Crusade of the Terminus, the Vorcha Primus, the Quarians Sorrow, & the Drell! **

**I'm sorry I left this story for so long, I just couldn't think of what I wanted to do with it, not to mention I see myself as more of a historical essay writer than an actual story writer, but if you have patience, & you can stick with me I want to mature in writing stories! I love this idea I just haven't really had the confidence to tackle it in a long time, but now I think I'm on the right track! I've already got the idea for the new chapter planned! It's coming before next Sunday! **

**PS: I know I'm a dick for this update, but I really want to know if any of you have some ingenious ideas or tips for writing stories instead of historical essays.**

 **Inb4 fuck you for this update, at least give me some pointers after the 'FU' rants.**

 **Thanks guys, thanks for continuing to read!**


End file.
